


V Kinktober Challenge

by mamaclover



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, Breeding, Cannibalism, Character Death, Dubious Consent, F/M, Facial, Feet, Kidnapping, Kinktober, Lactation, Light Femdom, NSFW, Piss, Priests, Sex Pollen, Vampires, Voyeurism, Watersports, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 32,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: It's that time of the year. When everyday is going to be a new chapter around one theme. All around something debauched and detestable at times. Every day will bring something new. Everything V.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 188





	1. Day 1 - Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my 2nd work I've posted surrounding V/Reader cause that's all I can write during this pandemic! This is my first time doing kinktober because I really wanted to try it out for myself! I have a post on my twitter with the first ten days and will be posting the next ten days soon! ( https://twitter.com/mommyxan/status/1311457950309986304?s=20 ) Some of these will be continuations from my previous work ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513003 ) so I'll post a link to the one shot when it goes with that chapter!  
> I will do my best to keep up with the days even though I still have a few to work on ; w ; If you enjoyed, please leave a kudo or a comment! Happy Halloween everyone~

When you brought out the blindfold, V's eyebrow shot up as if to ask silently what you had planned. You only gave him a smile, slipping it over his eyes and carefully tying it in the back. 

“Allow me to lead you.”

You felt him shiver as you whispered into his ear before you took his hands and helped him to your shared bed. When he sat down, you couldn't stop yourself from kissing those pillowy, soft lips. Your hands cupped V's face, gently sharing a kiss before you stepped it up.   
You tongue slipped out as your hand ran down the front of his vest to finger the strings. V shivered when your tongue tangled with his, seeing his hands clench at his side which made you pull away with a cheeky grin.  
You didn't move, watching how he started to look around in confusion. Letting your eyes wander, you could see his excitement growing from just a kiss. He whimpered your name. It made your heart flutter and core pulse.

Instead of teasing V further, you knelt down to undo his belt and pulled out his half hard cock with a gasp!

“Without your vision, everything much feel much nicer,” you giggled, pressing a kiss to the tip to feel his thighs quake under your palm.

V tried to answer but you silenced him when you started to take him deeper, holding him by the base of his cock. His soft gasps made you want to push him onto his back and ride him to completion but you told yourself to relish in this. How V's hands came to rest on your shoulders and squeezed when you loudly slurped obscenely. Everything you did had to be loud and over the top to tease V. Without his eyes, you had to give him more.

“You poor thing. I'm sure you want to see how much I'm enjoying this. How I can take all of you.”

You emphasized that statement by slipping V down your throat, choking loudly and feeling him squeeze your shoulders even harder than before. Swallowing around his twitching cock, you heard him groan out your name. You pulled back to stroke him fully, pressing open mouth kisses to his soft balls.  
The sound he couldn't keep in as his orgasm came closer was music to your ears as you suckled around the base while your thumb teased the tip.

“P-Please...I'm-”  
“What? You're going to cum?”

You got to your feet, leaning in while your hand kept it's frantic pace. V tried to steal a kiss but you clutched his chin to hold him still.

“I need to see you...”

His pleading tone made you sigh, pulling him in for a heavy kiss before you finally gave him exactly what he asked for.  
With the blindfold ripped off, V's eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room before realizing how close you were. Your hand squeezed his cock, smiling against his lips to see his eyes trying to focus but soon glazing over. V was panting against your lips. You could feel his pulse as you slowed down the strokes which made him bite his lower lip.   
V whispered your name, his voice thick with lust.

“Poor thing. Cum for me.”

It was just a simple command but it meant everything to V as his eyes rolled back and you felt the warmth of his cum coating your fingers! You sighed happily when V's eyes locked with yours, his hands reaching up to cup your cheeks and taking your breath away with a kiss.  
When he pulled back, you brought your cum slicked fingers to clean the mess right in front of V's eyes.  
He groaned, falling backwards onto the be where you followed.

“How was it?”

V looked over at you, exhaustion clear on his face as if he was ready to pass out. His hair was a mess, sticking to his face with sweat still dotting his neck and chest. You curled into his side, pressing kisses under his ear that left him shivering. 

“It was wonderful. Next time. I'll allow you the same pleasure, my love.”


	2. Day 2 - Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were tempting V by leaving the door open. He should've walked away. He didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2! I just enjoy the thought of V sneaking peeks from time to time~ Tomorrow things ramp up on the kink factor so if you want to check the list for what's coming here's the link to my twitter! https://twitter.com/mommyxan/status/1311457950309986304?s=20

V knew this was wrong. Maybe that's why it felt so euphoric. The way your breath hitched left him holding in a moan. It would be obvious to anyone what was happening if they came up the stairs to see V peeking through the crack of your door.  
It wasn't the first time he's done this. He found himself leaving the shower, passing by your door that had been left open slightly and there you were.  
You were bent over, looking for something completely naked! At first, V wanted to run. Seeing your bare ass left him flushed and embarrassed. As he was about to leave, he heard you groan and watched as you got down onto your hands and knees to search for something under your bed!  
V couldn't move, biting his lip as you spread your knees and revealed your most intimate parts. It left him hard and wanting but instead of acting on those feelings, V quietly returned to his room.  
The heat in his stomach left him needing to release it, hands struggling with his belt before there was a knock.  
Three soft knocks that were undeniably yours. 

V took a few deep breaths to calm himself before opening the door, hiding his lower half behind it.

“V! Sorry to bother you! I was wondering if you needed to shower before I hopped in.”

You wore a thin, silk robe that made V only stare down at your face. He knew if his eye roamed, it'd be obvious where they would land.

“Oh no. I just finished. Unless Dante already snuck in, it should be free.”  
“Aww. Too bad. I was hoping to invite you. Just kidding!”

V let out a breathy chuckle as you turned after a wave to head downstairs for the shower. V couldn't help but watch you all the way until you figure was gone but the feelings lingered. 

Now here he was, carefully placed outside your bedroom door while watching you touch yourself. The thrill of knowing he could get caught if you opened your eyes spurned him to pull his cock out and teased the already leaking tip.  
He heard you moan softly, watching your fingers sunk into your slick opening as you spread your legs wider.  
As if you knew he was there.  
V bit his lip to keep quiet, watching as you tossed your head back as your pace quickened. The dark haired man took that moment to lean in, eyes locked onto your slick leaking from your aching pussy.  
He licked his lips, wishing for a taste as you continued to work yourself open.  
Preparing yourself for him.  
The thought made V hiss, trying not to catch your attention. You seemed so lost in your own pleasure you didn't react. V sighed as he stroked himself in time with your fingers. This was risky. Someone could come up the stairs and catch V but it didn't stop him. It urged him to chase his release, watching you go from your back to your stomach.  
You struggled to fuck yourself with just your fingers, whining before pulling out to tease your sensitive clit. V leaned in, praying none of the floorboards would creak as you spread yourself, almost inviting his gaze.

“V~”

He froze instantly, cock pulsing in his hand when you moaned out his name! Had he been caught? The thought made his lips tremble and cock twitch. He was so close. Just on the brink.

“V! Fuck me!”

You eyes met with his over your shoulder for a second and it gave him that final push. V cupped his hand just at the tip, barely catching the thick spurts! He tried to keep his moans in, his breath hitching as he watched you come undone on your bed. V watched as your naked form struggling to catch your breath before you shakily sat up. 

“V?”

He jumped, nudging the door open with his shoulder after tucking himself away with his clean hand. You were grinning like the cat who caught the canary. How fitting, V thought as you sat up to take his still messy hand to give it a lick.

“Want to take a shower? It looks like I'm not the only one who made a mess.”


	3. Day 3 - Cannibalism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't go on without you. V had to take you with him. In any way he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd day and still trucking! This one went a lil hard cause I binge watched Hannibal a few month ago and chapter 23.2 of Visions of V. Which is funny cause I've been a vegetarian for over 20 years. But I know this isn't for everyone so please feel free to skip if this subject makes you uneasy! If you enjoyed it though, please feel free to leave a kudo or a comment!

He forgot. How could he forget.  
You were human.  
V was human too but he possessed control over familiars. You were just a human with a gun.  
V heard your scream. How you called his name made him turn only to see the building collapse on your body. He tried. He tore his nails apart trying to pull the rubble off your body before he used all his energy to summon Nightmare. The bulky monster was able to hold the rubble up for V to pull your body out but it was too late.  
You were gone.  
The sight of your crushed legs made bile raise in his throat but he swallowed it and pulled you against his chest where he sat. He curled over your body, trying to calm the pounding in his ears.  
This had to be a dream. You should be smiling up at him and teasing how he was slow.  
There was nothing.

“V...”

Griffon's voice made V dismiss his familiars. He didn't want to hear anything but your voice. Clutching your shoulders, V sat up to look down at your face. Your eyes were closed. Your face was peaceful. 

V's lips trembled as he sobbed openly.

V needed to keep you. He couldn't leave you like this. Your mangled body wouldn't last. Your blood filled his senses all of a sudden. The warmth soaking into his skin. The smell clouding his mind. It made him shiver, taking your broken wrist to see the bone sticking out. Flesh hung off from the opening and a memory came back. 

The taste of demon flesh and blood.

V looked down at your face, eyes wild as he tried to search for any reaction when he pulled your wrist up to his face.  
Nothing. Not a twitch. Not a whimper.  
V's eyes watered again, biting at his lip before looking at the torn flesh. He needed you. A piece of you to take with him when he disappeared.

“I'm sorry. You should have lived. It wasn't supposed to end like this.”

V's voice was barely a whisper as if he was scared of waking you but he knew better. This was it.  
Clenching his jaw for a moment, V closed his eyes as he brought your wrist to his mouth and bit. Blood oozed into his mouth, the coppery tang making his stomach turn but he didn't stop.  
His teeth sunk deeper into your flesh, pulling until it gave! The sound made him cringe, the ripping allowing more blood to leak out. Your blood dripped onto his chest, his face already stained.  
The taste was sickening and it hurt to chew, but V needed this.  
Your blood. Your flesh. Your memory.  
A loud swallow. A sigh.  
V must have looked like a monster. Blood covering his mouth, neck and chest with your corpse cradled in his arms. 

“Griffon... Shadow...”

Both familiars appeared, silent as V set you down and stood. They knew what he was about to ask of them. V couldn't finish this.

“Take care of this...”

V closed his eyes when he heard the rip and tear of your flesh.  
If he couldn't finish it all by himself, V would do anything to keep you with him.  
The sounds behind him left him to look down at his hands covered in your blood.

“O the cunning wiles that creep  
In they little heart asleep.  
When they little heart doth wake,  
Then the dreadful night shall break.”

V watched his tattoos darken on his skin, a sign that Griffon and Shadow were done. Without a glance back, V left your body behind with the taste of your blood still on his tongue.


	4. Day 4 - Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty dishes and a little dirty talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lil short but sweet~ I'm still working on the rest with half of them done! If you enjoyed and want to see more, please leave a comment or a kudo!

Something about his voice always made you weak. Such a soft yet haunting tone that made you want to ask him to read the back of a cereal box. When he first showed up at Devil May Cry to request help from Dante, you couldn't help but listen to every word that left those lovely lips.   
It was a treat when he shared poetry with you. You really tried not to seem too obvious with your infatuation with his voice but when Nico described you as a love sick puppy when you thought no one was looking, you realized you might be in trouble.

~x~

Being stuck on kitchen duty that night also meant stuck with the dishes. You grabbed the garish yellow rubber gloves that Dante insisted using (he never did any of the cooking or the cleaning) before turning to the mountain of dishes.   
Shrugging to yourself, you started at the top. The radio played an oldie that you hummed along with as you scrubbed a plate absentmindedly before something came to mind.  
What would V sound like when he sang?   
You blushed at the thought, shooing it away to focus on the song. It made you sway from side to side as the beat picked up. You held the dish above the water to let it drip before spinning once to place it down to dry on the rack. You tapped your foot to the beat, giggling to yourself as you enjoyed your little dance session.

“Need help?”

You jumped with a squeak when a voice whispered into your ear. You were so lost in the song and dance you hadn't heard the footsteps come from behind. You hadn't felt how V stepped up directly against your back. You didn't even know how long he had been standing there. 

“N-No... I think I'm fine with the dishes! It's my job after all!”  
“I meant your dancing.”

You wanted to laugh at his joke, suddenly feeling shame wash over you but felt his hands land on your hips. Those long fingers gently gripped and started to lead you from side to side in time with the music.   
V hadn't moved his head, his hair tickling your cheek as he continued to 'help' you.   
Something came over you when you felt V's lips brush your ear when he sighed. Your hips titled back until your bottom pressed against V's hips.   
The hitch in his breath made you drop the plate in the sink.

“You looked so inviting, you know?”

V's voice made you almost whimper. The song ended, the hands on your hips sliding in opposite directions to settle on your stomach underneath your shirt while the other slid past the waistband of your shorts. 

“I've been plagued with thoughts of you. How soft your skin would be under my fingertips.”

As he whispered those words into your ear, you felt his hand splay out against your stomach. His touch left you weak in the knees. The other hand was brushing the hem of your panties, teasing you even further. 

“V...”  
“Yes. That's what I want to hear. Your desperation. Your need.”

V pressed his hips forward, allowing you to feel his excitement. This couldn't be real. This had to be a wet dream and you would wake up with slick thighs and a need to change your underwear. As you tried to convince yourself you would wake up at any moment, V pressed his lips behind your ear.

“Are you wet for me?”

His hand passed the band of your panties, not seeming to want to wait for an answer as he slid a finger against your soaked slit. You whimpered, almost grinding your hips down on the finger before it teased your clit.

“So soft. I can barely contain myself. I'm sure you would welcome me easily here.”

V's other hand groped your breast over your bra, squeezing a few times before pulling the garment up to allow your breasts to be bare under your shirt!

“I could take you right here if you desired. Bend you over and spread you open. I'm sure you would love that.”

V found your nipple rock hard and tugged on it to make you keen and grip the edge of the sink.

“V... s-someone might come in,” you whimpered out as he continued to tease your wet folds. 

V forced you to turn around all of a sudden, his hands on the button of your shorts to pull them down to your ankles! You were half expecting him to fuck you against the sink but V knelt down to hook one of your legs over his shoulder and smirked up at you.

“I want them to see you come undone, beloved.”

The dishes were soon forgotten in the cold water of the sink.


	5. Day - 5 Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your eyes were stuck on one thing and one thing only. Would V notice? Would he be disgusted? All you could do is take passing looks and pray you weren't too obvious about your attraction to his...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I was legit embarrassed to write out this chapter cause let's just say this is my favorite chapter so far because it's close to my heart kinda deal. It was bound to happen with V wearing sandals! If you enjoyed, please feel free to leave a comment or a kudo!

You knew it was gross. Most people would think you as a pervert. Who in their right mind would find... feet attractive? You felt embarrassed as you found your eyes wandering when a certain tall, dark and handsome propped his feet up on the couch. It was rude to stare but even more from where you sat behind him in the front passenger seat.   
V was reading through his book, seeming lost in the pages as he crossed his ankles. You leaned on the top of the chair, staring with flushed cheeks when V tapped his foot in the air. When he stretched his legs out, you had to turn around in the chair to try and calm your pounding heart.  
It was inappropriate to lust over your teammate. Over something he probably would be disgusted by. It wasn't like he wore sandals to tease you.   
Taking a chance, you peeked over the back of the chair to see V staring back at you with his head tilted back! The knowing smirk on his face made you feel like disappearing on the spot. It was like you were an open book he could easily read.

“Could I ask a favor of you?”  
“O-Of course! I'll do what I can!”

You expected him to sit up but he didn't move. His ankles uncrossed, catching your gaze. Your eyes widened, slowly realizing that V was still watching you. You had been caught staring.

“That's what I thought.”

Your blood ran cold. Would he tell you to leave? Was V going to berate you for your lust filled stare? Tears welled up in your eyes as you tried to find your voice.

“It's alright. Come.”

V finally sat up, holding his hand out to you. The calm expression made you feel slightly better, taking a deep breath before climbing off the chair to take the few steps to V.  
The mysterious one put his hands on your hips, staring up at your flushed cheeks and teary eyes. You felt like he was studying you, his fingers sinking into your skin.

“Is there something of mine that interests you?”

The question you had been dreading. You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear as if trying to avoid it. Could you really openly say that you were attracted to V from the top of his head to the tips of his...

“Well...”

V led you by the hips to sit next to him, that cool look on his face making you giggle nervously.

“Well?”  
“Well! It's just-”

You froze. Something slid up your ankle. You didn't dare look down, clearly knowing what it was.  
V didn't need you to answer.   
His foot slid against your ankle, his small smile widening at your expression. 

“Yes?”  
“Y-You...Your...”

V shushed you after you kept stuttering, leaning forward to press a kiss to your temple. He trailed his lips across your skin, leaning further in to press a kiss to the tip of your ear. 

“You don't have to say it.”

You sighed, turning to face V and pressed your body closer to steal a kiss! It was shy at first, only a press of the lips before you took in a breath. V took that moment to slip his tongue in, tangling it with yours and leaving you to moan. 

“V... It's too embarrassing to say but... please...”

When you pulled away, you stared straight into V's eyes as if to finish your request silently of what you needed. You could only hope that V could read minds. If he could, he never said so but he did exactly what you hoped.  
V leaned back further onto the end of the couch, allowing his long legs to stretch out and his feet settling in your lap.   
How your heart soared to finally be this close. Your heart ached at the longing you had felt for so long but it didn't last. You knew the look on your face must have been one of a deviant but you didn't care. 

V watched you as you reached out with shaky hands. He seemed amused by your nerves by how his crooked smile grew. Your eyes met with his one last time as if to check one more time that this wasn't a prank to humiliate you.   
When the man didn't move, you finally did. 

You carefully undid the clasps of the top two straps around his ankle of the left foot, nervous you could pinch him. When you switched to the right one to undo it, it was the moment of truth. V sighed softly when you finally slipped off the first sandal. A soft satisfied sound that gave you courage. The other sandal followed, landing on the van floor with a soft thud.

“You are quite the strange one.”

V's voice made you look away from your lap, a quivering grin on your lips. You knew it was strange. Your lust for his feet. It wasn't something that blossomed until you met V. You weren't going to blame him for his attractive assets but you weren't going to deny this.

“I am, aren't I? But you would have to agree you too are a little strange for indulging me, right?”

Not waiting for an answer, you claimed your prize you had long sought after. With both hands, you gently massaged V's left foot. His soft sigh didn't make you stop. It spurred you on, putting pressure on the arch of his foot. For someone who traveled in sandals, there weren't any blisters or any sort of blemish. In fact, his feet were soft to the touch.  
You knew your face was red, unable to look at V when you ran your fingers up to his ankle to rub gently. The next move would be the true deciding factor.   
Wrapping your fingers around his ankle, you lifted V's foot up and pressed it to your cheek. 

“I'm sorry I'm so perverted. I really think you have the loveliest feet.”

You sighed happily, rubbing your cheek against the sole of his foot. You kept your eyes closed, letting the feeling take over your sense. Turning your face in, your lips found the ball of his foot to press soft kisses all over his skin.   
Being so lost in your pleasure, you didn't think of how V was reacting to all this until you heard him moan.   
Without pulling your lips away, you peeked an eye open to see V's half-lidded gaze on your and his hands pleasuring his hard cock! Now you couldn't look away as V ran his thumb over his leaking tip, his eyes locked with yours. 

“You better hurry. We don't want anyone catching us in such a predicament.”

V was right but you wanted to cherish this moment. Burn it into your memory forever. Your tongue slipped out to wet your lips and brushed against his skin. It made you shiver, tasting him before deciding to watch V's face when you flattened your tongue against his heel and ran it up to his toes.  
V's eyes rolled back, his head tilting backwards as his hand sped up it's pace on his leaking cock. It was a sight that you would never forget. How V's mouth was left open to moan, his eyes now closed as he focused on pleasuring himself. 

Realizing you had been ignoring V's right foot, you were about to reach out to shower it with affection when it lifted and pressed against your chest! With little force, V pressed you onto your back so he could climb over you.

“Such perverse actions deserve punishment.”

V leaned down, pressing his lips to your throat to feel you relax underneath him until sharp nips made you gasp! He sucked harshly, determined to leave his mark all over your throat and chest.

“Don't worry. I'll be gentle.”

~x~

The van door slammed open, usually surprising you but too relaxed on the couch with V laid out next to you. His nose was stuffed in his book once more while your hands were busy massaging his feet.  
Nero came tromping in, sighing heavily before Nico pushed past him with a groan.

“Can you believe this bastard actually made me go out in those demon infested streets for one single bone? Then when we found that damned thing, this big lug broke it! Rotten no good demon hunter!” Nico hollered as she headed to the front to take her spot at the wheel.

Nero groaned, flopping down at the table across from you before letting out a tired laugh.

“Well well well. How come Mr. Mysterious gets a foot rub but not me?”

You found yourself so lost in the afterglow, you almost didn't hear Nero. Lifting your gaze from your lap, you brought one hand to cup your flushed cheeks and grinned.

“Those big combat boots don't do a thing for me, Nero.”  
“Huh??”

V let out a chuckle, hiding his face in his book as Nero scratched the back of his head in confusion. The joy in your heart swelled when you adjusted in your seat, feeling the last bit of the mess leak out from in between your legs.   
As the van started up, you peeked over at V and smiled. After confessing your attraction to him, you didn't feel so strange.   
You had to give it to V. Sandals suited him very nicely.


	6. Day 6 - Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V asked you to let Nico take the long way. He just wanted to have a chat with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy all! Another day another chapter! Trying to finish up all my prompts and praying I can get them done before the end of the month! I took a break from writing yesterday and feeling energized! If you enjoyed this chapter or any so far, please feel free to leave a comment or a kudo! It really keeps me going to keep on trucking ; w ;;;

V found a phone booth, the bright red structure feeling like a beacon in the rubble of Red Grave City. A connection to Nico and her apprentice to come pick him up for a moment of rest. Quickly dialing the number, V leaned against the booth window to listen as the tone drawled on. After a few more rings, a familiar peppy voice answered. 

“Hello? Need a lift?”  
“What are wearing, young miss?”

V could hear you stumble over something, sputtering into the receiver before you shushed him. 

“Cheeky. I can ask Nico to take the long way if you want to keep that up.”

V chuckled into the phone, hearing Nico hollering from somewhere in the van. He could only assume she was barking at you to find out who it was. 

“Go ahead. Take the long way. I'd like to have a word with you.”

The way your breath hitched made V smirk to himself. He always knew how to get you flustered in the best ways. He could hear you telling Nico to head to his location but take the long way.

“Okay, hotshot. You have about ten minutes before Nico finds your horny ass.”

V hummed at your crude comment, pushing himself off the glass to close the door and settle back against the cool window. Something about you always left him wanting to tease you. To push your buttons and see hard far he could get.

“What do you mean, beloved? I only to desire to have a moment with you.”

It was true. V had found himself mesmerized by you. He wanted only to speak with you every moment he could. It felt intimate on the phone. He heard the sound of a door shutting and a lock setting.   
V knew you so well. 

“Listen up, Romeo. You have less than ten minutes now to tell me what you're going to do to me later so you better make it snappy. Nico's gonna wonder why I've been stuck on the can for so long.”  
“Oh? Well you never gave me an answer to my question.” 

V listened to your grumble, the sounds of you shuffling around that small bathroom. That was your go-to place when you needed privacy from your overbearing teacher. He could picture your face flushed and brows furrowed in annoyance. 

“I'm just wearing my work clothes.”  
“Describe them to me. Indulge me a little.”

You sighed into the phone, letting V know you were close to giving in. Just a little push and he knew when he climbed into the van, you would pull him to the back and hang up the occupied sign on the door.

“Well, I have my black tank top and shorts. You saw me earlier.”  
“And under?”

His voice was slightly breathless, knowing how it drove you wild. The rustle of your clothes led V's hand to ground the heel of his palm to the crotch of his pants. Your breath picked up for a moment before you found your voice. 

“Purple. Matching. The silky ones. I'm just in those.”

V sighed, feeling himself harden underneath his hand. He could see it now. Your chest heaving as you tried to catch your breath, your breasts contained in that dark bra. 

“You took your work clothes off? How indecent.”  
“S-Shut up, bastard. It's your fault.”

You were panting openly, letting V know what you were doing in that bathroom. His own hand rubbed at his hardening cock. He didn't dare pull it out, knowing how Nico drove recklessly through the city. Getting caught doing something like that in a phone box wasn't the ideal situation for her to roll up on. 

“Are you touching yourself? Preparing your cunt for me?”

V's question made you moan, knowing he was right as his fingers traced the outline of his length. The thought of your wet heat already soaked for him just from a call made him wish Nico had taken a shorter way. When you hummed into the phone, V knew he was pushing you over the edge. You always acted huffy at first when he tried to tease you only for you to melt when he started to talk dirty. 

“You're not allowed to cum until I'm there.”  
“V~ you fuckin' bastard!”

The sound of a crash came through the phone before the slam of something landed behind V, making him smirk to himself. Hanging the phone up, V turned to open the door and was greeted by a glare from Nico.

“Listen here, fancy feet. Don't be teasin' my gal too much. I still need someone to – Hey! Are you listening to me?!”

V made his way around the van to the door, humming to himself as he climbed in to head straight to the bathroom.   
As soon as the door opened, V was pulled in without a word to be met with hungry lips and wandering hands.   
The door shut with a slam, leaving Nico to sigh and lean on the windowsill. She turned up the radio before starting to drive circles around the plaza in hopes it would be enough before Nero called or you finished. Whichever came first. Nico snorted at the pun she thought of in her head as she took a sharp turn and heard a thump behind her. 

“Careful back there! Don't want to break anything!”

She heard you groan and couldn't help but snort out a laugh before she realized the groan wasn't from falling over and just turned the radio full blast.


	7. Day 7- Hunter and Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were trying to run. Like the prey running in fear for your life from the Hunter. You knew if he caught you, it would be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! This chapter is a continuation from my one au chapter from my other fic that I'm working on! ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513003/chapters/64009831 ) I had to continue it somehow and with the ending, I'm tempted to make it a spin off mostly cause I love the idea of a thief V and secret meeting in an opera booth! I have to finish all my kinktober prompts first and that might be my next project! If you enjoyed and want to see more, please leave a kudo or a comment!

The sound of heels frantically running through the empty halls led the Hunter to his Prey. You were the prey tonight, lost in the moonlit halls and trying every door in hopes of finding one unlocked.   
The tapping of a cane echoed from down the hall made you freeze.   
A party was still going on but you were running from the Hunter who wanted you. You hiked up your dress, cursing the length that made it hard to move. You had to keep running. 

“Little Lotte let her mind wander.”

The haunting voice made you gasp when it sounded as if just behind you, making you twirl around to look behind you. No one was there. Nothing.

“Little Lotte thought: Am I fonder of dolls?”

You spun back around, feeling the breath of something on the nape of your neck but finding yourself still alone in the silent hall.   
There had been a party. Lights strung high. Masks everywhere. You danced with someone. Darkness...

“Or of goblins, of shoes?”

Something flew past your head, clipping the mess of tangles on the top of your head and watching as the gems you had taken so much time to arrange tumbled onto the ground.

“Or of riddles, of frocks?” the voice hummed, whispering into your ear as hands landed on your hips, “Those picnics in the attic... or of chocolates?”

When you pulled away to lean on a stone railing, only a black cat sat at your feet. It mewled softly, turning into the darkness where you thought it would disappear. Instead, a thin cane emerged from the darkness held in a pale hand.

“No. What I love the best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head.”

A man clad in black stepped from the shadows with a crooked smile on his lips. It made you back away only to bump into the stone pillar next to the railing. Those eyes were almost hauntingly beautiful as they took you in from head to toe.

“A-Are you the Angel of Music?”

The man, the Hunter, had you cornered now as he stepped up to you. He said nothing at first, tilting his head slightly so his dark hair fell into his face. As if to hide his expression.   
Your legs shook under your puffy skirt as a hand reached out to you. Tattoos covered pale skin as the hand caressed your cheek before sliding down to your throat. Thin fingers wrapped around the back of your neck, pulling you against his body!

“I told you I'd come for you.”

You didn't understand what the mysterious man meant but didn't pull away when he captured your lips in a kiss! The feeling sent waves of pleasure through your body when his tongue slipped out to tangle with yours. It made you moan against his lips before you felt the cane start to lift your skirt!   
That pulled you from his lips, opening your eyes to find the man gone!

Instead of a moonlit hallway, you found yourself in a ballroom.   
Music played by an invisible band, something sad and slow. There were only small lights hung up above you with the rest of the room in total darkness. In such a wide space alone, you felt like a field mouse waiting for the barn owl to strike at any moment.   
Something came from above and behind too fast for you to react and you were choking against that cane!

“Would you care for a dance?”  
“W-Who are you?!”

The man chuckled into your ear, feeling his hips grind against your ass. It made you realize your over sized ball gown was gone, leaving you only in a slip! You felt the man loosen the cane, dropping it to turn you around and pull you into his arms.   
The man covered in tattoos truly was some sort of hunter, toying with his prey to give you hope only to crush that in an instant.

“I'm a thief, here to steal your most precious gem.”  
“I have nothing!” 

The Hunter took your hands to lead you into a waltz, your heart racing as you tried to keep up. The song changed into something fast paced, leaving you to gasp when you lost your balance. You tripped forward, expecting to land on a solid chest but instead was met with something soft!

When you opened your eyes, all you could see was pillows and blankets! 

“What kind of thief would I be if I couldn't steal your heart?”

The hands on your bare skin made you realize this was over. The Hunter had caught the prey and was going to take his reward. The name V came to mind suddenly when those hands ran up the back of your legs and landed on your bottom. He didn't bother turning you onto your back, spreading you open to encourage you to lift your hips. You happily did, feeling his nails dig into the globes of your ass before one hand left to touch your wet entrance. 

“So wet for me. I'll take everything from you. Or is it you're giving it willingly?”

You were shivering, peeking over your shoulder to see the naked form of the thief. Your heart was pounding as he used your slick to ready himself for you. When the blunt tip of is cock pressed to your wet heat, you openly moaned.

“V... please!”  
“Give me your heart.”

He teased you, rubbing his cock against your folds to make you clutch at the blanket underneath you.

“It's yours. Everything.”

As V was about to slide in and take everything, something blared in your ears!  
You sat up, looking around.   
There was no V. There was just your empty bed and your messy underwear. The frustrated groan shook your core as you laid back down and shoved your hand into your soaked panties. The damn alarm couldn't have worse timing, you thought as you tried to finish yourself where the wet dream left you needing and wishing V would somehow find you once again.   
Once your body shaking orgasm subsided and you came out from your bathroom cleaned up from the dream, a tapping caught your attention. You looked around, wondering where it could be coming from until you saw in the early morning sun a familiar sight.  
A black bird.

You ran over to your window, carefully opening to watch the bird hop into your room and onto your bed where it stood perched and waiting. You weren't sure what for until you noticed something wrapped around it's leg. 

“Sweet birdie,” you cooed softly, scared to hurt the giant bird as you undid the string keeping the paper around it's leg.

The bird didn't seem to mind, picking at it's wing and ruffling it's feathers as you unfurled the note to see what it could be. Something dropped from the note, leaving it on the bed as you took in the pretty lettering on the paper.

“Tomorrow. Your heart is mine.”

A ticket for an opening night of an opera that came to the city was what fell from the note as you read the last letter on the note.

V


	8. Day 8 - Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V wanted to see you pregnant. He wanted to have you swollen and soft just for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy howdy~ A lil late today cause had to finish some stuff! This chapter is just a lil something I enjoy~ I'll probably make a proper Dad V chapter in my other story cause I have baby fever for both V and Vergil lately... send help. Tempted to take requests for the last few kinks if yall wanna leave a comment that you'd like to see! I still have some in the works so gotta keep trucking through the month! Hope yall enjoy!

The air was heavy with the heat of your love making. V was relentless, leaving you to try and keep up with how hard he was pounding into you. On your back with your hands clutching the pillow underneath your head, you watched as V's rolled his head back to sigh. It left you to grind your hips against him and get his eyes back on you. 

“I was thinking,” V panted out, slowing his thrusts from his position between your spread legs and looking back down at you, “How wonderful you would look pregnant.”

You cunt trembled at his words, eyes fluttering back into your head. The thought never crossed your mind but wondering how it would feel to allow V to cum inside you almost made you cum. You always used a condom so to think of him deep inside you with the hopes of impregnating you was divine.

“You would look so beautiful. Swollen with my seed. Won't you let me in? Raw?”

You bit your lip, whining when V slowed his pace to make you beg for it. He knew what he was doing to you. Tease you until you broke.  
It never lasted too long when he leaned forward to take your lips in a hungry kiss. You tried to ground your hips against V, hoping to entice him to continue. V hummed against your lips, his hands finding their way to your hips and pressed them down onto the bed. The look he gave you was smug that drove you mad. He knew he could as you anything and you would throw yourself to him and do anything for him. You adored V. His mysterious air. The way he held you down and waited for you to say it. When your lips stayed shut and trembling, V knew he had to give you that push. 

“Tell me you want to be bred.”

You whimpered, trying to find your voice but only whining and struggling to move his cock inside you. V sighed, about to pull away when your hand gripped his wrist while you struggled to sit up on your elbow. That smug smile was back as he leaned back in to press close so his cock would sink in just enough to tease you. To let that fire below grow bigger and bigger until you broke.

“Please fuck me. Cum in me. Breed me, V.”

V smirked down at your before pulling fully back to rest on his heels. You watched as he pulled off the condom, thighs quivering to see his cock practically leaking for you. The way V licked his lips made you hold your arms out to him, silently begging with your eyes for him to take you.  
You knew better though. You knew V wanted to hear you beg for it once more but you wanted to save some tiny shred of dignity.

“Oh. We must fix your position.”

V took hold of your thighs, smirking down at your flushed face before he pressed them back so your pussy was exposed openly. Being so vulnerable in front of V made you hide your face behind your hands and whine.

“My love, this position is best for making sure I can fuck you properly.”

V's fingers spread your lips wide, his tongue swiping to take a taste of you. He teased your folds and left you to bring your hands down and try to find some sort of leverage to keep you from tipping over the edge.  
V didn't allow that.

“Now now, beloved. Patience is a virtue.”

You almost snarled at V when you struggled to glare at him. The bastard had the guts to say such a thing when he had you curled up like this.  
V sat up fully to lead your hands to hold your thighs wide open and gave you a smirk. He took his place almost above you, his cock pressing against your leaking cunt. It left you shivering, your lips trembling into a smile to feel how he slid against your slit to tease you. The warmth of his raw cock was heavenly and you knew you wouldn't last long.  
With one hand firmly planted next to your head on the bed and the other on his cock, V carefully and slowly slid inside you.  
Your eyes rolled back. Your toes curled. Your mouth opened to let a moan slip out.  
You felt every single pulse from his cock as he slid in until you felt him bottom out. When V had allowed you the moment of rest, his face was lined up with yours to tease you with a simple brush against your lips. You wouldn't even call it a kiss with how he pulled away.

“Tell me once more.”  
“Make me yours, V.”

That was it.  
V started a brutal pace that made you gasp for air! The angle he fucked you in hit all the right spots, the blunt head kissing your cervix and leaving you to cry out his name like a prayer.

“You will be mine.”

V's vicious tone made you whine, feeling the slap of his heavy balls against your ass. This was past the point of no return. You were drunk on the pleasure, unable to do anything but allow V to ravish your body. He never kissed you with how close he was.  
With every press of his hips, you grew closer and closer to the edge. You hands could barely hold on any longer, allowing V to grab your ankles and press down as deep as he could!  
He held still, his eyes wild with a fire that made you whimper and feel your orgasm hit your like a truck!  
Your body tightened, eyes almost crossing from the mind blowing feeling of V cumming inside you.  
He didn't pull out at first. He pumped his hips a few more times for good measure before pulling away slow enough for you to whine. When he finally let go of your ankles, you body flopped onto the bed as you tried to catch your breath. You hadn't expected it to be that intense. V could sometimes go for hours so something like this just quick and brutal for the sake of breeding was something you wanted more and more of. You didn't want to admit you might get addicted to this but the thought had your core pulsing even after your orgasm had already died down.  
V helped you roll onto your side, running his hand down your side before he settled behind you. The kisses he pressed to your shoulder were soft and sweet and when his hand came to rest on your stomach, you felt his lips mouth two words.

Thank you.


	9. Day 9 - Fem Dom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the small parlor, his eyes couldn't leave the woman. The woman in blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy~ Very light fem dom incoming! When I wrote this out, I had been watching Crimson Peaks so the mood is based on that for sure~

Something about the way this woman carried herself made V weak.   
The passing looks she gave him when they danced with their own dance partners around the small parlor left the young Baron longing.  
This intimate party had all sorts attending from around the city but V had never seen this woman before.  
Dressed in shades of blue compared to the bright colors of the business owners wives made V wonder where she came from.   
Hushed whispers spoke of an unexpected death that left her the sole heir of a fortune while someone told V she was a black widow.   
None of it mattered to V. All he wanted was your eyes on him.

“Would you care for a dance?”

The woman, hiding her mouth behind a fan turned her sharp eyes to him. For a moment, she held V's gaze before taking in his form.   
V knew his coat was simple and black compared to the other men. He was just a Baron by name with a quaint mansion. He had no status among these men who ran this city. But he knew he wanted this woman.

“No.”

V faltered but kept a cool expression when the woman snapped her fan shut and used it to tilt his head up. She studied his face for a moment before smiling sweetly. That smile broke V.

“Come with me instead.”

~x~

The journey up the stairs with her smiling down at V felt like he was ascending to Heaven and she was the angel leading him. The woman seemed to know where to go, tugging the Baron down the hall into a well furnished room with a bed that took up almost half the room itself! When the door close, she helped V out of his coat and undressed herself with the help of his usually steady hands now fumbling with the buttons on her back. The dress V had admired was pooled on the floor, leaving the woman only in her slip that hung off her shoulders.   
The woman sat on the bed, allowing her hair to fall down her shoulders and held a hand out to V. The look in her eyes made him want to kneel and take her hand to his lips.   
The Baron was ready to give her his entire estate and name if she asked for it.   
Instead, V took a seat next to the woman, leaning down to press his lips to her throat and take in her intoxicating scent.   
Her hands slid down to the open collar of his white, billowy shirt, her fingers popping the buttons.   
The woman's perfume reminded V of a sweets shop. Sugary and tempting. He was used to the scents of flowers from women who flounced to speak to a man with a title but this scent drove him mad. He wanted to take a bite but only grazed his teeth against her skin. 

“You're such a handsome thing. I could keep you.”

V couldn't pull himself away from the woman even as she climbed on to the bed to press herself against his side. That hand left his chest to slip past the waistband of his pants, feeling her fingers gently brush against his pulsating cock.

“You can come home with me. I'll take care of you.”

V shivered when her hand wrapped around his shaft to tease the head where a pearl of precum leaked. This woman had to be a witch. A woman who had to cast a spell on him to leave him so needy and his mind clouded with lust. He had never felt this way because of one woman.  
With a sigh, V lifted his head to finally look the woman in the eye.

Joy. Pure joy filled those eyes. It threw V off, almost backing away if not for the hand that reached up to take his chin and pull him closer.

“My pet. I will give you anything you desire. As long as you become mine.”

The hand on his cock sped up, pulling V closer to the edge when she leaned in until their lips were merely inches apart. 

“Hurry. Tell me you want to be my pet and I'll let you have your release.”

Her voice was so soft, her breath against his lips and hand now only teasing the tip. V moaned, pressing his forehead onto her bare shoulder.

“V?”

Hearing her whisper his name was all he needed.

“Yes. I'll be yours.”

The woman laughed softly, pushing V onto his back so suddenly that it took his breath away.

“You belong to me now. Heart, mind and soul.”

Her hands easily pulled out his cock to press her lips to the base and leave kisses all over. V tried to hold himself back, clenching his jaw when the woman dragged her tongue from the base to the tip where she swiped away the bit of precum leaking.   
A knock came from the door, someone calling out for their Mistress. 

“Get the carriage ready. I'll be done soon.”

As the footsteps faded, the woman sat up. Her warmth left V longing when she climbed off the bed and started to pin her hair back up.

“You must refer to me only as Mistress. Help me dress and I'll take you home with me tonight.”

V couldn't believe it at first that she would stop and leave him to suffer in such a state. When she looked at him over her shoulder, eyes smoldering and beckoning, he realized he was a fool. Of course she would.  
As the Mistress turned to slide her dress on and check herself in the vanity, V chuckled to himself.   
Through the haze of his lust, the Baron had made a deal with a devil.

A devil in blue.


	10. Day 10 - Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You knew no one would come back for a while. It wouldn't be a big deal if you fooled around a little on Dante's desk right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy howdy! Thanks for those who are sticking with me and leaving kudos! It helps me keep going on this ; w ; This theme is Desk cause I had to honestly! I just posted the next ten prompts on my twitter if you wanted to get a preview of what's to come !! ( https://twitter.com/mommyxan/status/1314724572873273344?s=20 ) Thanks again!

The scraping of the desk. The soft grunts above you. Your toes barely brushing the creaky floorboard. A familiar rock song playing on the jukebox.   
The closed sigh had been flipped on the door of the Devil May Cry that night as your nails dragged down the wooden surface of the desk.

“Better not leave any marks, beloved.”

The soft voice above you was almost breathless as he pounded into you from behind. You whined loudly, looking over your shoulder to grin at V. He was a mess just as much as you with his dark, wavy hair a mess and cheeks flushed.   
V suddenly slammed deep inside, making your head snap back forward at the feeling of his cock pressing against your cervix!

“Fuck. You're so big,” you moaned out, forehead pressing against the desk top.

Your hands tried to find something to hold onto but gagged when your fingers sunk into a cold, greasy pizza slice. Grimacing at your sauce stained hand, you found one of Dante's dirty magazines he left laying around and smeared the sauce all across the cover.   
Suddenly your right leg was hiked up to set on top of the desk for an even deeper angle! You were left with your hips pressed down on the desk, one foot dangling down as it only brushed the ground and V clutching each ass cheek in hand. 

“C-Careful. I'll leak on the desk.”

V hummed, spreading you wide to watch himself slide in and our of your pussy that was trying to pull him back in. 

“Of course. We wouldn't want to make a filthy mess on this filthy desk, now do we?”

The giggle bubbled out of your lips but transformed into a moan when V draped his lithe form over yours. 

“Imagine if they were to return right now. How angry Dante would be to see me sullying both his desk and his secretary.”

V took a thick clump of hair near the base of your neck and pulled your head back! You groaned at the position as V pounded deeper still.

“Let's make a mess of this desk, my angel. Leave your scent here for weeks to remind the demon hunter who you belong to.” 

His words burned your ears, your heart racing and core tightening. Any more words from those sinful lips and you would come undone. He knew that. 

“Oh? Are those footsteps I hear?”  
“S-Shut up! No one is-”  
“We better hurry.”

V's voice made you whine, his hand leaving your hair to pull back and fuck you fully. The desk groaned and shook underneath your body. A sudden fear of it collapsing passed your mind but the thought was gone when the head of V's cock kept pounding against your cervix over and over again!  
V sighed, pulling out to make you whine before you felt the spurts of his cum decorate your pussy and ass. You whimpered, about to relax before V's long fingers slid into you two at a time!  
He angled his fingers perfectly, assaulting your sensitive spot to make you cry out his name with tears welling up in your eyes.

“Hurry, beloved. Cum for me.”

His words threw you over the edge, your body locking up and convulsing on top of Dante's desk. You knew you had made a mess when your hips dropped onto the now soiled desk.   
V pulled his fingers out, giving your ass a soft smack to make you squeak. 

“You may want to get dressed. Dante is outside.”  
“Enough. Dante isn't-”

The door busted open with a loud 'YEEHAW' as you fell off the desk with a shriek. V had already fixed himself to be presentable, leaving you the only one covered in cum with your slick dripping off the desk to pool on the ground. 

“What..the HELL?! My desk! My magazine!”

V helped you to your feet, handing you your crumpled underwear he must've shoved into his pockets which you quickly slipped on as Dante stomped over to his desk.

“Did you two really have to use MY desk?!”

You gave V a cheeky grin as Dante begged for you to clean the mess up. You looked at the mess then down at yourself where you were stuck in your panties that had dried cum sticking to you and a tank top that barely reached the top of your thighs. 

“Can I at least put my pants on first?”


	11. Day 11 - Priest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man of the cloth shouldn't have eyes like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy howdy~ Day 11 is Priest cause let's be real. We all wanna see V in a nice habit. The next chapter is kind of a cop out cause it's a bit of continuation of this one cause I wanted to do a bit more with the priest~

Fortuna was a holy place. You came here looking for solace in life. Joining the church was the first step. To find something to believe in made you find a bit of peace.  
Until you arrived at the sermon to see a man dressed in black. He stood next to the High Priest with a serene look on his pale face, a cane in hand and his black robes clashing with the pristine white robes and coats everyone wore. You kept your hood up in hopes of blending with the crowd as everyone shuffled into the pews. Daring another peek at the priest, a pair of green eyes met with yours. The gaze made you freeze just as you were about to take your seat.  
The man in black whispered something to the High Priest, those half lidded eyes never leaving your form as you took a seat. His hair brushed his jaw as he leaned back up from whispering to the shorter man, a smile on those lips as he watched your movements. Something about the man made you nervous. 

“Excuse me, mam.”

As you were about to start your first prayer, one of the knights knelt down next to the pew you sat on. 

“Y-Yes?”

Ever since coming to Fortuna, interaction with the church was always limited to small smiles and nods. So to have a Knight of the Order kneeling at your feet made you anxious. 

“Father V would like a word with you.” 

At the mention of an unfamiliar name, you stole a glance where the dark priest stood. His hands, covered in tattoos you noticed, were folded in front of him on the handle of his cane but twitched when he caught you staring. The smile on his face titled only to one side, a crooked smile that left you almost scared. 

~ x ~

In the solitude of the room lined with full bookshelves, you slipped your hood down to take in the different subjects. One caught your eye.  
'The Existence of Demons.'  
Your nose scrunched up, about to pluck it from the shelf with a curiosity eating at you about what the book would tell you until the sound of the creaky old door made you turn.  
The priest closed the door behind him, nodding at you before he made his way to the shelf across from you. The click of his cane made you nervous.  
You watched him, keeping your hands clenching together in front of your chest as if about to start a silent prayer. 

“Demons. Angels. Sparda. These are things you've learned here, yes?”  
“Y-Yes, Father.”

You couldn't pull your eyes away as the priest ran his fingers across the spines of the old books. He wore silver rings on those long fingers, something uncommon for a man of the cloth. You didn't understand why he had called upon you so suddenly. It couldn't be just to test you on your knowledge of the Order.

“The High Priest told me of you. How he senses something in you. Can you tell me what it could be?”

The priest stopped at the end of the shelf, finally looking your way. Your heart leapt to your throat. This priest wasn't a holy man. His eyes told you something was wrong.  
Now you were trapped.

“I do not know, Father. I have just arrived not too long ago,” you confessed, slowly following the bookshelf closest to the door. 

Something sparked in his eyes and you froze. The smile on his lips. The way his hand pulled away from the book and lowered to rest on his hip made you shiver in fear. Another step might have been your last. 

“Why did you come to Fortuna?”  
“Why did you, Father?” 

Silence hung in the air only for a moment before you tried to make a run for it. You stumbled over your feet, your heart racing as your hand reached out to the door.

“Not so fast. You have to confess your sins.”

An icy hand snatched your wrist, making you gasp and stare up fearfully at the face of the dark priest. That wretched smile on his face made you whimper and test his grip. He squeezed tighter, watching as you winced. You were terrified what he was going to do to you.

“I haven't done anything, Father! Please let me go,” you whimpered out a plea, your legs shaking to keep you upright.  
“Just tell me of your sins and you will be fine.”

V leaned down, leaving you to try and shrink back. Something flickered in those eyes that seemed to bore into your soul. As if he could look into you and knew. Your free hand reached out to clutch at the arm that held you. 

“Please, Father.”

The priest sighed, giving you hope that he would fulfill your plea until he chuckled. All hope was lost when the door opened and two knights came in. 

“Take this one to the Chambers. I will deal with her later.”  
“Yes, Father V.”

The burly knights took you by each arm, dragging you through the church as you tried to beg for their help. You begged them to see the true evil behind that man. They only kept silent as they turned into a door and down a dark hall.

~x~

V arrived hours later to find you chained to the ceiling by your wrists, toes barely touching the ground.

“Have you decided to tell me why you have come to Fortuna?”

Your arms ached terribly, leaving you to weep and almost beg for forgiveness from this strange priest. You kept trying to tell yourself you truly were just a lost soul in hopes of finding salvation. Coming to this place only seemed to lead you to damnation. 

“I'm sorry, Father. I came here looking for a better life. I was an orphan... and I stole to survive. Please. Forgive me for my sins, Father.”

V hummed at your tearful confession, taking a seat in the stool sat in front of you before taking in your shivering form from head to toe. The knights had tried to get you to speak by dousing you with freezing cold water. Your robe had been torn off and you were left only in a slip that clung to your skin. You were trying not to openly sob as V tapped his finger to his chin.

“That wasn't so hard, was it? Thievery isn't the worst of crimes but it is still a sin and sinners will be punished accordingly.”  
“H-Haven't I been punished enough, Father? I haven't stolen anything in years.”

The sound of the stool scratching across the floor made you flinch, afraid of what punishment this man had in mind. V took the few steps up to your body, circling you to take in your pathetic form. V took your chin in hand, keeping your head straight and eyes never leaving yours. 

“We'll have you cleaned up and you will repent within the Order as a nun. Only then will you be forgiven. I will be the one to watch your progress. Do you understand?”

Your lip trembled but you nodded, leaning into the hand that now cupped your cheek. It burned your cold skin with how warm it was. Tears trickled down your cheeks but you closed your eyes and sighed.

“Yes, Father V.”

You were released from the chain, collapsing onto the thin frame of the priest who gathered you in his arms and held you close. Even as V helped you get dressed with gentle words and hushed tones, you were afraid you just signed a contract with a true devil.


	12. Day 12 - Strip Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father V had to make sure nothing went missing after you did the cleaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy yall~ I almost forgot today cause I'm excited about tomorrow which is a big day for me! And cause I was laying around playing animal crossing heh~ But I forgot how much I enjoyed writing this chapter so I'm excited to share this one today!

Father V was reading a thick tome when you arrived into his office. He had settled in nicely you had come to find in the Order. High Priest Sanctus had taken a liking to V, allowing him to do as he pleased. Even going so far as to making you a nun of the Order with a matching black robe to his. The dress made you feel almost embarrassed to wear it around the church. Everyone knew why you joined the Order. Whispers followed you wherever you went as you followed after Father V like a shadow. You hated to admit that you were just his slave at this point and no one would help you.

“You're late.”

The cool voice made your head snap up, biting the inside of your cheek when you saw him turning a page. 

“Forgive me, Father. The cleaning took longer than expected.”  
“Show me yours hands.”

The sudden request surprised you, having spent so long cleaning the pews one by one that all you could do was step up to his desk and hold your hands out to the priest who finally put the book down.

“Remove your robes. A thief can easily hide anything under your holy garb.”  
“B-But Father V. I just cleaned as you instructed. I didn't steal anything.”

V glared at your over the desk, his hands folded under his chin. The look told you you couldn't refuse him. The first time you tried left you with a tender bottom after having him use a ruler against your bare skin. You learned your lesson then and didn't want to learn it once more.   
With shaking hands, you reached behind you to undo the buttons running down your back. You knew better than to ask for his help, wondering if he got something from seeing you struggle. With enough buttons undone, you slipped your robe down your body to hold it out in front of you.   
The room was chilly, reminding you of the torture you went through and bringing goosebumps to decorate your skin. 

“Here.”

V held his hands out so you dropped your dress to watch him examine it all over. It wasn't like you could easily steal something and hide it in your dress so you couldn't understand why he kept looking all over. When he seemed satisfied, the priest folded your dress neatly and sat it in front of you. There was a spark of hope that he was content with this and would allow you to slip it back on. Instead, he looked back at you with a crooked smile that shouldn't belong to a priest. 

“Remove the rest.”  
“E-Excuse me?”

You had your arms across your chest, trying to hide your lace covered black bra where V's eyes were locked on. It made you feel dirty to have him openly stare, about to glare until his eyes met yours.

“This is a strip search. You will remove your undergarments.”

The flush on your cheeks must have been bright red as you let your arms fall to your side and clutched your hands tight.   
How could this have happened? You had never expected to end up in such a situation where you were half naked in front of a damned priest. Instead of arguing against it, your shaking hands tugged at the back of your bra to place it in the priest's waiting hand.

“Don't bother hiding yourself. A proper search is about to begin.”

Hearing his low purr-like order made you flinch. You kept your hands to your side to watch V search the inside of you bra as if you had a hidden pocket inside the cup.   
Tossing it carelessly aside, V got to his feet. His lanky frame towered over you like many of the statues of Sparda you were forced to dust off every day. You leaned your head back to stare him in the eyes, almost trying to show him you weren't going to pull away even if he leaned in. The furrow on your brow made V chuckle, his hand coming up to cup your cheek.   
The tender touch threw you off, remembering every time he praised you these past few weeks and almost leaning into it. You relaxed for a moment until V rounded you and that hand slid down to your throat. 

“We need to check everything.”

That hand ran down your chest until the other joined and lifted your breasts! You gasped, looking straight ahead. You couldn't look down, feeling his fingers squeeze and sink into the supple skin. The cool touch of his rings almost made you squeeze your thighs together. Instead of pulling away, Father V's finger squeezed your nipples hard enough to make you whine.

“Nothing here. Turn to face me.”

When his hands pulled away, you hesitated. What could you hide anywhere else? A sharp pain came down on your exposed cheek, instantly making you regret wearing the matching high cut panties.

“Hurry. I don't have all day.”

V sounded irritated now, making you turn to face him with your hands behind your back which made the grimace on his face turn into a cool smile.

“Open wide.”

Again you hesitated, but when you saw a darkness pass through those eyes, your mouth opened. Your jaw was slightly slacked as you watched the Priest lift his tattooed hand and pressed his fingers onto your tongue! It made you whine but didn't move in fear of what he could do. When his fingertips pressed near the back, you gagged loudly! V's lips parted to sigh at the sound, pulling back to hook his fingers to the side of your mouth and check inside.   
Your eyes watered in embarrassment, wishing this would satisfy him enough to allow you to dress and leave for the night.

“Fine. One more place and you'll be dismissed.”

Your blood ran cold. It was obvious what place he had to check but you didn't want that.   
Anywhere but that. 

“Remove them.”  
“Father... I didn't take anything.”

V sighed, setting his hand to his forehead before his eyes shot open and that hand reached out to grab you by the chin! You whimpered when he pulled you closer and closer until his breath was brushing your lips Your heart pounded in your ears. Sweat started to gather on your temple as the priest leaned in.  
Your eyes clenched shut, hating how you wanted him to kiss you. Instead, you felt those soft, plush lips press close to your ear. 

“Prove yourself to me.”

Your hands were shaking as they gripped your panties and slid them past your hips and down your thighs. You couldn't open your eyes as you let them drop to the floor around your ankles. Shame filled you completely when V pulled his hand away and without being told, you turned to place your hands on the desk and bent down to rest your chest on top of your dress.

“Good. Keep this up and I'm sure you will be forgiven.”  
“Thank you, Father.”

You stared down at the papers on the desk as you waited almost fearfully. 

“Spread your legs.”

Lifting your right leg, you stepped out of your panties still on the ground and planted it wide. To feel your most private parts exposed to this man had you teary eyed. What made it worse is that something inside you wanted to be seen. You wanted Father V to touch you. To scold you.

“Oh my. You're wet.” 

A finger ran up your slit, slipping against your folds at first to tease you. 

“Are you getting excited?”

You bit your lip, unsure how to answer such an embarrassing question. As you opened your mouth to find an excuse, a gasp came out instead. V had slipped a finger inside, stroking your walls and humming to himself.

“What a harlot. You want this, don't you?”

You could only muster a nod, finally admitting the truth. Those dark green eyes mesmerized you and left you touching yourself at night at the thought of him. You deserved to be treated like this. To have the Father question you and punish you. 

“Y-Yes, Father.”

The finger slipped out, your hips following only for two fingers pinching each side of your lower lips and spreading you wide! You whined, head tilting forward and hiding your face against your dress. Your heart pounded in your chest and you wanted more of this. You wanted V to make you his. 

“You're almost dripping. But you're not hiding anything.”

A quick slap to your ass had you sitting up straight in an instant. V came around his desk to take a seat as you squeezed your thighs together to try and will the heat between them away. He had a satisfied smirk on his face. You didn't dare move, knowing one move might bring on another punishment. The temptation to try your luck surfaced but you kept still.

“You may get dressed. Leave your panties with me.”  
“As you wish, Father.”

You knelt down to pick up the soiled garment, looking at the strain with a blush before standing to fold them. What did the priest plan to do with these dirty panties, you wondered as V took them from you.

“What a sinful scent. Leave me. I'll call for you tomorrow.”

Clumsily slipping on your bra and robe, you thanked Father V as you were about to close the door. V waved you off as if he didn't hear you, making you smile when his eyes caught yours. Before you fully shut it, you saw the priest bring your dark underwear to his face and heard him take a deep breath in.   
You had to run to your room after seeing V press your underwear against his face like some holy cloth, ready to use that to help you reach your own peak that night over and over again.


	13. Day 13 - Lactation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V was ready to help with whatever you need. Even when the problem had something to do with a lil bit of milk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just...I just like milkies.

V was sweating. The usually calm and collected man was at a loss for words, something very unusual for the poet. The sight before him was the reason.  
You had come to him to ask for help, a flush on your cheeks that flattered your face. V sat in the lobby of Devil May Cry with his usual book in his lap when you snuck in. Your arms were crossed with a pout on your lips. V had come to find himself enamored with you though he had trouble expressing it. You were an enigma to him just as much as you complained about his mysterious aura about him.   
He greeted you with a smile and a nod as you shuffled up to him, looking around as if to see if anyone else was around. V knew they went out on a mission, leaving just the two of you.   
V wondered as you stopped in front of him what you could ask of him.

When your arms fell to your side, his eyes widened. Your head was turned away, your cheeks now red instead of a soft pink as you revealed what you needed help with.  
The light gray turtleneck you wore had two stains on your chest where your nipples poked through the thin material.

“I-I need help... with my...breasts.”

V had yet to say anything, still shocked by the sight of your breasts practically stuffed in his face. The sweet smell of your milk made V lick his lips before he finally looked up to your face.

“How can I help you?”

His voice made you turn to look at him, whining when your hands came to massage your sore breasts.

“T-They're just so full.”

V watched as your milk dripped from your chest before reached forward to take your hips into his hands and led you close enough for your breasts to be lined up with his face. 

“I will assist you with your... problem,” V muttered, his lips almost brushing your swollen nipples.

His breath against you sent shivers down your spine. It was intoxicating, V realized, as he opened his mouth and captured your nipple through your shirt. Your scent was soothing.  
Something about this felt intimate with how he moved his hands from your hips to your lower back. Even if this was a 'favor' to help you out, V felt something tug at his heart.   
The sigh that left your lips was like a cool breeze in the summer night. When your hands found their place cradling V's head and tangled your fingers through his hair, the feeling in his chest grew

“V.”  
“Here.”

V pulled away to lift your shirt up just above your breasts with one hand, using the other to squeeze your breast and watch as beads of milk leaked out to run down the curve of your breast. The sight caused a stirring, making V lean in once more to wrap his lips around your tender, swollen nipple.  
You cried out, pulling his head closer when his tongue lapped up the leaking milk. He suckled so gently that it almost brought tears to your eyes.  
V had his eyes closed, his hand once more finding its way to your lower back as the other kept your breast in hand to massage it gently.   
The pressure to your chest lessened as he pulled away to look up at you.

“You taste divine.”

The flush on your face darkened, but you smiled sweetly down at him. V switched to the other breast, kissing the soft skin of your breast. The intimate touch had you feeling excited. V was doing this out of the kindness of his own heart and here you were getting all hot and bothered. Trying to ignore the pulsating below your stomach, your eyes ran down to watch V suck on your breast. With the first breast, he had taken breaths when he pulled away while still figuring out how to milk you.   
Now V had his face almost buried against your breast, breathing through his nose as he hungrily sucked.   
You clung to V, squeezing your thighs together in hopes of lessening the ache there. V must've noticed, his hand left on your lower back sliding down to give your ass a squeeze!  
When a sigh, V pulled away. Milk still dripped from your nipples, making V lean back to catch the droplets on his tongue. He licked his lips and looked up at you through his lashes.

“Is this okay?”

The giggle burst from your lips, shy but excited he would ask such a thing after going this far. Without a word, you carefully climbed onto the couch on your knees to straddle V and pressed yourself close. You hoped he didn't mind the milk dripping down onto his bare chest.

“That was just fine but I think I need a little more help elsewhere now.”


	14. Day 14 - Watersports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might have refilled V's cup a few times. Just a few.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's lotsa piss. Lotsa piss. That's it, my friends.

“Hey, V?”  
“Yes, beloved?”

You stood in the door frame of the kitchen, switching your weight from foot to foot as V looked away from the paperwork he had been engrossed in for the past few hours. That usually happened when it came to his work. Everything would be almost a mechanical move.   
Like drinking cup after cup of water that you refilled every time he finished one.

“Do you need another refill?”

V almost seemed confused by the question, looking down at the glass before it hit him. The pressure just below his stomach. You smiled at him, pushing off the door frame to stand behind your lover to wrap your arms around his shoulders.

“No... I think I've had enough.” 

You leaned down, nuzzling his temple with your nose when one hand grabbed yours and V brought your hand down to press a kiss to your wrist.

“Are you sure?” you whispered, kissing the top of his head as you pulled your hand from his grasp to run it down his chest. 

The way V's body tightened against you when you pressed down his stomach made you grin. It always ended up like this and V knew it. 

“I'm sure...”

V stood from the chair so fast that you almost stumbled back. Instead of falling back, V grabbed your wrist to pull you against his chest and smirked down at you. You knew what was to come. You wanted this and even if V chastised you after, he wanted it just as bad. You could tell from that look on his face. 

“You look thirsty, my love,” V whispered in your ear, cupping your cheek to pull you close.  
“Parched,” you said with a giggle, leaning up onto your toes to kiss your lover while one hand ran down his stomach to press hard on his bladder.

The way his mouth opened to let out a moan allowed you to deepen the kiss. You kept teasing him until he was shivering against you. It felt wonderful to know how far you could push him and realizing if you didn't slow down, the fun would be over too soon. As V tried to suck your tongue, you pulled away with a grin. V's eyes were hazy as you pulled your hand away to lead him to where you two could have the privacy and space you needed for what you had planned. 

~x~

The shower was huge. It could fit at least four people, but only you kneeled on the ground, completely naked with a big grin on your face. This was something you had only done a few times with V. It started out as embarrassing when you asked V outright to do such a dirty deed and to see his wide eyed expression. He seemed as embarrassed as you but once it happened, it felt natural.   
Now here was V, having removed his shirt but kept his tight sleep pants that stopped right below his knee. He stood outside of the shower, fingers teasing the sliding door that had been pushed aside. You watched him with your heart pounding in your ears as he tilted his head to give you a side glance.

“You're rather sneaky. Thinking you could get what you want by tricking me.”  
“It worked, didn't it?”

V hummed, a dark expression crossing his face that made your core pulse. He always got that look when he was about to degrade you. Even though he was embarrassed at first, now he took control of this. You may have started this but he always took the reins and led you through this experience.   
You loved it.  
When V finally pulled his pants down to expose himself, you closed your eyes and opened your mouth.

“Keep that mouth open, darling.”

The warmth hit your forehead first, making you squeeze your eyes tight as warm piss trickled down your face. The musky, bitter taste fell onto your tongue that hung outside your mouth so suddenly that you almost choked as it slid to the back of your throat! Piss leaked from your lips as you coughed, peeking an eye open to glare up at V who directed his stream down to decorate your tits. 

“What is it? I thought you said you were parched.”

As you were about to answer, the taste of piss filled your mouth heavily! You tried to catch your breath, adjusting your squatting position only to slip on the slick shower floor and landed on your ass! It ached but it didn't stop you from whining as V stepped closer. The stream ran down the front of your body as your adjusted to press your back to the shower wall and kept your legs spread. You felt so disgusting, wide open and spread before your lover as he stared down at you with his hungry emerald eyes. 

“H-How the hell can you piss so much?” you asked breathlessly, clutching one breast into your hand and the other following the path V made on your body.

The smell was heavy, the taste still leaving you to scrunch your nose. This was what you wanted.   
To be soiled by V.

“You were the one who kept filling me up, weren't you?”

Your hand finally found the small bundle of nerves, teasing your swollen clit. V was watching how your fingers spread yourself for him and the last few droplets of his piss.  
Finally, the bathroom was quiet. No longer a strong and heavy stream but just a few drips that echoed off those tiled walls. Both you and V were panting, staring at one another with hunger in your eyes. V stepped into the shower as you got onto your knees and grinned at him. You were a mess. You were soaked everywhere and it was starting to dry. You reached up to run your hands up his legs over the smooth material of his pants until your fingers wrapped around the base of his hardening cock.

“Have anything else for me, V?”

When a tattooed hand came to cradle the back of your head, you happily opened your mouth to take his cock until you felt the blunt head bump the back of your throat! Your eyes rolled up to see V trying to catch his breath, panting heavily before you felt him pull his hips back. Your nails dug into his legs as he started fucking your face! You barely had time to breathe as he used both hands to hold your head and practically used you as a toy.   
The taste of his skin barely registered on your tongue, you realized as V leaned you against the shower wall to get a better angle. All you could taste was the bitterness of piss as you moaned around his thick cock. Though lean as he was, V was big. He looked perfect in your eyes. 

“I have one last thing for you.”

With only a whisper of a warning, you moaned all around his cock as he came deep down your throat in thick spurts! You struggled to swallow around his thick length, clutching his pants in your fists before V slowly pulled out. He traced your lips with the tip, making you purse your lips to kiss it sweetly.   
Your body slumped against the wall as you tried to catch your breath, watching as V slipped his pants off to step over you and turn on the shower. He blocked the water to help you to your feet, his arms wrapping around your body to kiss your temple.   
You let the water wash over your body, the warmth welcoming to your sore face as you felt V start to lather your sweet smelling soap and ran his hands over your skin to wash away the overbearing smell even if you loved it.

“Next time, beloved, you can always ask.”

You giggled, reaching up with a clean hand to slick V's hair back to take his face in. His cheeks were still flushed but a serene smile was on his lips. The water washed over his shoulders and down his tattooed chest. You sighed happily, bringing him down for a sweet kiss.

“Where's the fun in that?”


	15. Day 15 - Lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red suited V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo this one is more fluff with a dash of heat today just cause I like cheesy stuff once in a while and I found my red lipstick when I was trying to think of prompts lol.

The rattling of your makeup bag made V look away from the window where Red Grave City zoomed by. The grumble from your lips had him wondering what you were looking for in that small pouch. It wasn't wise to try and put anything on when Nico had her foot on the gas pedal and every turn could mean almost driving on two wheels.   
Speaking of, V had to hold onto the couch as Nico barely avoided a mess of rubble in the road.  
V took in the furrow on your brow, the pout on your lips and hummed as you groaned and looked to the front of the van.

“Nico?! Did you take my red lipstick?”

You got to your feet with a huff, stumbling to the front and leaning against Nero in the passenger seat. Something sparked in V's chest to see Nero wrap an arm around your waist. He was probably just making sure you wouldn't fly out the window if another turn came.

“Huh? What chu on about? You know I don't...oh. Here.”

Nico pulled a red tube from the sun visor above her, tossing it at you with a laugh. You huffed again, pulling out of Nero's arms and taking a seat next to V with a triumphant smirk on your lips.

“Red seems like it would suit you.”

It came out before V could stop himself, keeping his face cool even as his heart picked up. That damned feeling grew in his chest when your smirk turned into a shy smile. 

“It's my favorite! Wanna try?”

Before V could decline, you straddled his lap and took hold of his chin! The sudden lurch of the van made you press your body closer, V reaching out to grab your hips. It made you giggle, trying not to press yourself down onto his lap.

“Shit! Sorry yall!” 

V opened his eyes, seeing your face so close to his, your breath brushing against his face. You hummed, lifting the lipstick to slowly press it against the top of his lip. V watched your brow furrow once more, this time in concentration, as you traced his lips, smiling when you pulled away to check how it looked only for Nico to hit a bump.

“Are you psychic?” V joked as you waited on his lap, the bouncing of your thighs causing a stirring heat there, “It's almost as if you knew.”  
“Press your lips together and I'll answer you.”

V did as he was told, trying not to ruin the hard work when your lips turned downwards and you brows knotted together. The look didn't suit you, he thought as you took V's chin and whispered for him to open his mouth.  
Another bump and turn before you hummed at the sight.

“Well...One: Not psychic. I just know how Nico drives. And Two: Red suits you more than me!”

V chuckled, not surprised by the pout on your lips when he shrugged at your compliment. It made that heat in his stomach flare up before tilting his head to the side.

“I would like to see you with it.”

You brightened up, about to pull off V's lap until he pulled you back! He felt your knees give out, pressing your hips down onto his lap and gasping. V took this opportunity to lean forward and capture your lips!  
The kiss was so sudden that you were almost frozen, feeling the lipstick smear against your lips before your brain caught up. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders, pressing your lips against his before your tongue came out to search for V's. You wanted to stay quiet but when Nico hit an extra hard bump, V's hips pressed against yours and a loud gasp spilled out.

“You okay back there?”

You couldn't pull away from V's crimson lips as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss even as you could see Nero begin to adjust in his seat from the corner of your eye.

“Hey now! You gonna get a bird car sick with how you driving!”

Griffon saved the day with a spread of his wings, landing on the shoulder of Nero's chair to argue with Nico and keep their attention on him. You made a mental note to thank him later as you felt V's hands wander to the curve of your ass and start to roll his hips upwards.  
The kiss was still hot and heavy, feeling how the lipstick was still smearing against your lips and even your cheek when V pressed a kiss to the corner of your mouth when he pulled away.  
You felt the pulse of his cock against you and you couldn't stop yourself from grinding against it. V fully pulled away, panting heavily as he stared into your eyes. You must have matched how he looked. Red was smudged everywhere on his lips with some even in a thin line where your thumb brushed his cheek.

“I was right.”  
“Huh?”

You were in a daze as V reached up to brush his thumb across the bottom of your lip.

“Red suits you, my rose.”

The sweet name he called you made you blush before you felt your body fly for a moment. The floor came into view and you felt a searing pain shoot through your head!   
The cackling of Griffon made you groan and open your eyes to see everyone stare down at you.   
V had his hand nursing his forehead as if the laughter of Griffon was already giving him a headache. Nico was giggling with her cheeks puffed out while Nero tried to hold his laughter in but snorting loudly.   
V knelt down, smirking at you even with lipstick still smudged all over his face. It made you smile back, knowing you matched him.


	16. Day 16 - Sex Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink dust and a crushed flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy all~ This was a fun chapter to write tbh cause I've never written this kinda content lol I'm currently laying in bed with a head cold so hopefully it'll pass soon cause I still have some chapters to work on. Hope yall enjoy feral feelings~

V wandered through the dense forest of Fortuna in search of the one Dante assigned to do a sweep of Mitis Forest. When you hadn't contacted anyone after a day, of all people, V was sent out to find you.  
Dante warned him of the dangers of Mitis Forest even though the demon who resided there was long gone, her influence lingered. 

“Over here!”

Griffon's voice from above allowed V an easier route into a clearing where the bird-like familiar sat on the ground next to a form that was unmistakably you. 

“Careful, V. I gotta bad feeling 'bout this.”

V felt it too, the strange smell in the clearing that made him summon Shadow to trot over your body. The cat familiar circled around your body, sniffing your neck only to growl. It left V unsettled.

“What's new, pussy cat?” Griffon squawked, hopping closer to lean in and take a deep breath only to gasp and cough, “She stinks! What the hell did she fall into?”

V watched from afar as Griffon started to choke, flying into the air as Shadow rubbed his nose. The tension from V's body faded at Griffon's words, stepping into the clearing and hurrying over to your fallen body when it hit him.  
A sweet scent. A smell that made his heart pick up and face flush.   
V shook his head to clear his mind before he knelt down to check for any injuries. Pieces of your clothes were torn but V couldn't see any blood. All he found on your body was some strange, pink dust.

“V. I think we should get out of here soon. This smell is gonna make me hurl.”  
“Go back to the camp. Keep a lookout for any demons.”

Griffon didn't have to be told twice, flying high in the air to get away from what he called a stench as Shadow returned to V with a growl. Now alone, the man tried to wake you. He carefully pulled you into his arms to tilt your head up and check your pulse. It was strong and your breathing was even. Could you just have passed out from exhaustion here? But if that was the case, why hadn't you responded in a full day?  
V called out your name, trying to shake you awake in hopes you would react and he wouldn't have to drag you through all the brush. After of moment of gently shaking you by the shoulders, he saw your eyes flutter open. The glazed expression only lasted for a split second before you fully sat up on your own! 

“V?! What are you doing here? Where are...we?”

V could see the confusion on your face as you brought your hands to cradle your head. He helped you to your feet, allowing you to lean on him for support while you tried to gather your thoughts.   
V wanted to ask what happened but his mind felt clouded when you pressed into his side. This sickeningly sweet scent hit him as if Nico ran her van into his nose. How could his familiars think this smell was awful? It sparked something deep in his chest. 

“I-I need to lay down.”  
“Can you walk? I set up a camp close.” 

When you looked up at him, V was taken aback. You looked at him with an expression he had never seen before, face flushed and lips parted to take in quick breaths. He noticed your eyes flicked down to stare at his lips.

“Come You can rest there.”

V could no longer stand how hungry your look was, how your body pressed closer to his and how badly he wanted you to continue. He pulled you out of the clearing, unaware of the crushed plant you had hidden away underneath your boy that was left behind.

~x~

The trek back wall hellish. Your body was burning. Every brush of the leaves made your skin spark but V's hand in yours was the worst. You assured him you were feeling slightly better once you had gotten further from the clearing but V didn't want you to lag behind so he held your hand. His clutched yours, leading you through the forest but never looked back. You wanted that hand elsewhere. Anywhere and everywhere on your body to calm this fire burning across your skin.  
You sighed in relief when the sight of a tent appeared, your legs already weak. 

“You can rest as long as you need. We'll head back once you're... feeling better.”

V's voice was hoarse, trying to catch his breath as he pulled you into the small tent that Griffon had settled above on a tree branch. There was just a blanket laid out but you knew it wouldn't be needed. Your body was still boiling. Turning to V, you tried to catch his gaze but he refused to look at you.

“Sheesh! You brought the smell back! I'm outta here!”

The flapping of his massive wings shook the tent for a moment and allowed you to cling to V as if it caused you to stumble. The tall man gasped, something you had never heard from him as you both fell onto the blanket below!

“V... I need help. Something is wrong. I-I found a flower I think,” you babbled as V sat up above you, his body pressed down against yours.

You felt how warm his body was, sweat dripping down his throat to taunt you for a taste. His face was flushed and eyes ablaze as they searched your face. 

“It must be that flower... you were covered in pollen.”

V's words were muffled, your eyes locked onto those tempting lips forming words. V had yet to pull away from you. It left you with only one thing to do.   
Your hands threaded through V's dark locks to pull him full down on top of your body and captured his lips!   
The kiss only made your skin prickle and body almost convulse under V. He returned the kiss with just as much vigor, getting on his knees to fumble with your pants. He struggled but when the zipper was pulled all the way down, you shimmied out of them as fast as you could.  
The rational part of your brain was shouting this wasn't you and you were under the influence of a flower but the fog of lust quieted that voice. 

V groaned when you pulled away, opening your eyes to see him panting. Whatever this flower was, it rubbed off on the poet. V sat up to remove his coat, allowing you to pull your shirt off to finally relieve yourself from the heat. V collapsed on top of you once more to capture your lips while you wrapped your legs around his waist. You could crush him with your thighs, hold him there until you could get rid of this overwhelming feeling.

“W-We just have to ride this out,” V muttered against your lips, biting at your lower one to make you whimper.

How long would this maddening lust control you, you wondered as V flipped you onto your stomach and his lips found your slick heat!   
It could last forever as long as you felt that sinful tongue on your body. How it slipped inside and pulled away only to be replaced by thin fingers!   
You groaned out his name, head falling forward as V worked you open. It was maddening, your head dizzy and drool dripping from your lips as you felt V press kisses and love bites to any bit of skin he could find.  
When had he removed your panties? When had he slipped his hard, raw cock into your aching cunt?  
None of it mattered as V pounded deep and hard like an animal.   
This heat felt as if it would last forever when you buried your face into your discarded shirt to find the scent still lingering. You breathed in the scent, slamming your hips backwards in an uneven pace. V didn't seem to have a steady pace anymore, his sharp hips slamming into your ass as you tried to keep up. One hand found your clit and with just one press, you cried out and came! You felt as if you were drowning in the pleasure, trying to find your breath above this pool of lust.  
V draped his body over yours, pulling you close until you felt him still. The rush of his cum decorating your walls and the bite to your ear made your walls flutter around him and a sob left your lips.

At first, you expected it to be just that. The pollen would lose it's effects and you would come to your senses. 

V didn't soften inside you. The heat burned just as hot.

~x~

When the tent flap opened, you heard someone groan.

“When ol' bird brain came running, I thought yall were in danger.”

You sat up on your elbows, panting heavily as V laid on his back passed out. Dante stood at the entrance, not seeming to mind the sight of your naked forms with a shit eating grin on his face.

“You bastard. Did you know about that flower?”

Dante shrugged, turning to leave but stopping as if he forgot something.

“Did you use protection?”

Even the Son of Sparda couldn't dodge a shoe thrown his way by a mere mortal.


	17. Day 17 - Facial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V loved your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy yall~ Still sick and worried I won't get all these up by the days they're supposed to be urghhh luckily it's just a head cold and nothing serious. But here's a chapter that is super self indulgent~

You noticed something recently. V had a fascination with your mouth. More specifically what you did with your mouth.   
V watched as you laughed at Nero's cheesy joke or ate a greasy slice of pizza with you lips puckered to keep the long strand of cheese from breaking.   
V also loved kissing you every moment he could. A chaste kiss shared in between the defeat of a demon to a heated, tongue twisting kiss where his hands ran up and down your body.

Then came the sex.   
V took his time to worship your body when you were alone in your room. He would kiss every bruise on your body, whisper words of adoration against your skin and leave his own markings all across your throat and chest. When it was your turn to press him onto his back and kiss him, you could feel V's heart pound through his chest. He knew what was coming soon and you loved the look of anticipation on his face. The look was barely changed from his usual cool expression except for his lips. They trembled, as if stopping himself from smiling. It drove you wild.  
The cool, collected poet would slowly lose himself to your lips as you kissed him, hands teasing his hips to make him squirm.   
When you pulled away, V tried to follow. It was endearing how desperate he was. How badly he wanted your lips on his.   
You gently shushed him, kissing his throat before biting into the sensitive flesh. V hissed, his hands finding your hips to bring them closer to press against his. He sighed out your name as you pulled away quickly and slid down the front of his body. Your fingers traced the swirls of his tattoos, kissing at his protruding hip bones that made him shiver.   
Your eyes looked up to lock with V's, smiling as you watched the change of color to his cheeks when you undid the belt around his waist. It was clear his favorite part was about to start. It wasn't a secret V loved when you sucked him off. You loved it just as much.   
When you pulled out V's cock, you gasped when it almost smacked you square in the face. V apologized when you laughed, gripping the base to feel it pulse in your hand. He couldn't help how big he was.

“Ready, V?”

The poet didn't seem to remember how to speak for once so he just nodded, adjusting himself against the headboard as you settled onto your elbows and knees. You smiled at V, squeezing the base before you pressed a kiss against the shaft.   
Eye contact was all you needed to know what V loved. The twitch of his lip into a shaky smile. The flutter of his eyes as your tongue licked a stripe from base to tip.   
It was beautiful to watch him. Art in motion.

When your lips wrapped around the smooth tip, V's hand came down to tangle in your hair to stare down as you started to tease his slit. The salty taste made you hum, pulling away to allow your drool to drip down the sides of his hard cock. V's strong hands clutched hard at your hair and sighed when your hand started to stroke slowly. You knew how obscene you looked when you pulled away, drool slipping from your lips to slick him up so your hand could glide up and down easily.   
V closed his eyes as his head titled to the side when your mouth was on him again. Sweat dripped down his neck, down his chest and you were almost tempted to lap it up. When he reopened his eyes to stare down at you, it made your core pulse. Your hand ran down your body to find your swollen clit and teased the sensitive bundle of nerves.   
V's taste was intoxicating, more precum leaking into your mouth to make you take him in deeper. You bobbed your head ever so slowly, your hand stroking what you couldn't take in.

“V? Do you want me to take you all the way?”

You hurried the pace of your hand as you suckled on the skin under his head, watching as V nodded his head with his hair sticking to his sweaty face. It was such a delight to see him start to come unhinge. V sighed your name as you slid all the way until your nose pressed onto the smooth skin of his crotch and the plush feeling of his balls pressed to your chin.  
You gasped softly, breathing through your nose as you let your throat squeeze around V as his hand pulled you down! He held you there, groaning at the sound of your sputters and moans. When V let go, you pulled up with a loud, obscenely sounding slurp and gasp to stare up at him.

V was close. His flushed face and glassy eyes told it all.

“V. Wanna cum on my face?”

The question was embarrassing but you knew V loved it. The first time you blew him in Nico's van, he pulled out to cum directly on your face! Of course, it was shocking but to see V's face as he came made you want to see more. Though you had to be careful when keeping an eye open to watch when he let it all out. You learned the hard way the second time it happened.

“Please.”

V's soft, begging tone made you smile.   
Pressing one last kiss to the tip, you started to jerk him off with your mouth open and tongue hanging out. V couldn't look away, watching as your hand left the base to fondle his balls that fit so perfectly in your hand.

“Cum for me,” you whined, feeling his body tighten up before closing your eyes.

V's soft moan was music to your ears when you felt the ribbons of his warm cum decorate your face. It had been so long since you had spent time with V like this that it wasn't a surprise when it didn't spot.   
Cum landed on your tongue and your cheeks just under your eye. Even some landed on your nose to drip down and almost made you giggle.   
While you listened to V try and catch his breath, you leaned back down to gently suckle at his head. You hummed when V ran his hand through your hair, pressing it out of your face like the gentleman he pretended to be.

“You look lovely.”

V's voice was hoarse when you pulled off, swallowing the mess still sliding down your throat. V used his thumbs to gather the mess on your face, popping it between your swollen lips for you to suck on.   
Opening your eyes, you saw V's tired smile and felt a warmth in your chest.

“I think it's time for your reward.”

The warmth grew when V switched your positions and had you calling out his name all through the night until your voice gave out and your body was covered in bruises similar to his markings.


	18. Day 18 - Taped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante found your laptop left alone. He just wanted to change the background but ended up finding something he never would have expected from a couple of book nerds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy yall~ A lil silly kind of chapter cause I love silly chapters~ I'm hella behind on chapters cause of this cold so I might not keep this up as daily as I liked but I'll do my best!

Dante noticed your open laptop left on the kitchen table. A cheeky grin crossed his face when he sat down to cause a bit of mischief by changing your background. Your current one was a photo of you and V on your birthday where you had cake on your face and V was kissing your cheek.  
Dante gagged at the sweetness of the image before he noticed a folder in the upper corner next to the party hat V wore.   
There was just a simple title. Pics.  
Dante could probably find a few unflattering pictures of you and V so he clicked and found two more folders.  
Photos. Videos.  
The temptation grew when he saw the video folder. What could you have saved, Dante wondered as he rubbed his chin. The scrape of his stubble made him hum before he clicked on the folder, knowing you and V wouldn't return for an hour or so from your dinner date.

The first one was labeled morning which Dante skipped over. The next was a birthday video V had recorded when Nero smashed cake into your face 'lovingly'. You were laughing and smiling as V fixed the camera on the both of you to press a kiss to your cake covered face.   
Dante blanched at the sight before moving on. The lovey dovey stuff wasn't what he was looking for. You had to have something embarrassing Dante could use to get some freebies from the coffee shop you worked at.

After reading a few more titles, one finally caught his eye. There wasn't a title, just a date from a few weeks ago. A few video files were just the dates and the preview made Dante curious. Looking around in case you somehow snuck in without him hearing, Dante clicked on the file and waited with his heart hammering in his chest. 

“Are you sure about this?”

V's voice came first as the camera started out by pointing at your bedroom door which made Dante lean in before the shot went down and made him pull back instantly.   
You were on your knees, smiling up at the camera as you were stroking V's hard cock!   
Dante pressed the space bar harder than intended, eyes wide and shocked at the still image of you using both hands on V. This wasn't what he was looking for. It wasn't something he imagined you two would do with all the innocent pictures posted all over the apartment. Dante peeked back at the paused screen, torn between closing it and seeing how your technique was. It only took a moment before he hit the space bar once more and watched how you laughed while stroking your lover.   
Instead of answering your question, you leaned forward to take him deep! Dante whistled, seeing how your eyes never broke contact with the camera.

“That little minx...” Dante laughed, wondering how the usual soft spoken, book reading nerd could end up in such a video.

V's hand came down to cup your cheek, thumb brushing across your skin as his hips pressed forward. Your eyes widened, gagging for a moment before your eyes fluttered and the camera shook. V pulled back, catching how all your drool dripped from his cock and your lips. Dante hummed as you sighed and wiped your mouth with just two fingers before smiling up at V. 

“Let's go to the bed.”

The video ended there on your drool covered grin, leaving Dante to lean back and sigh. This should've been enough. The bulge in his pants told him otherwise. Dante told himself he didn't need to see more. The other video was a little bit longer and might had nothing to do with this one, he tried to tell himself as the cursor hovered over the file.

“Just a peek won't kill me, right?”

Dante hesitated over the touch pad, looking at the front door that was just across the living room next to the kitchen. He knew he couldn't be caught but the thrill of it had Dante trying not to pull out his cock.

The video started with you leaning naked in front of the camera, frowning at first before grinning when you realized it was on. You nodded at the camera and turned to show off your ass! Dante watched as you hurried over to the bed where V was lounging against the headboard, stroking himself. The way he looked at the camera made Dante look away as if the poet could see him through the screen.   
A squeal brought Dante back to the screen, seeing how your legs dangled off the edge of the bed and V's fingers were stuffed inside your pussy! Your toes were curling as V finger fucked you with a sadistic smile on his lips.

“You look wonderful like this,” V purred petting your head that bobbed in his lap that was barely visible. 

Dante watched with wide eyes as V was able to fit three fingers deep inside until he had you openly moaning his name. He kept slamming his fingers until Dante saw you come undone. It wasn't the first time he's seen someone squirt but to see it come out so hard and far enough to soak the camera was a shocking yet exciting sight!   
Dante laughed at V's expression of horror as you relaxed on his lap. The dark haired man tried to alert you to the mess dripping down the lens, but you must have passed out from cumming. Dante was howling by now when you rolled off the bed and landed with a groan. V knelt down to help you up, kissing your cheeks as you reached for the camera. Dante leaned on his hand as you waved at the camera with a dreamy smile on your face.

“Next one we make, I'll make sure it's out of the splash zone.”

For the first time ever, Dante heard V snort.   
The sound of the door being unlocked made Dante scramble away from the laptop after closing everything and diving onto the couch. The door finally opened to reveal V with his arms full of paper bags.

“We're hooooome!”

The sweet, sing song voice made Dante sigh and try not to think about how he just heard you refer to your orgasm as the splash zone.


	19. Day 19 - Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You loved the snow. It was quiet and beautiful. Much like the stranger who you found at the bus stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeehaw of course I had to do a vampire chapter with the next chapter tomorrow to be about vampire V too. We deserve this during the holiday season.

Red Grave City on a winter night was magical. Like a perfect snow globe. One like you had as a child that played an unknown melody.  
Snowflakes fell quietly that night, beautiful against the street light above you. The scarf around your neck fluttered in the wind as you continued to stare up at the night sky.

“Good evening.”

A silky voice made you jump, turning away from the sky to the figure leaning against the light. Dressed in all black from head to toe with a silver cane in hand, the figure stood tall and proud. Something about this person exuded pride and status, leaving you to shrink into your bright red scarf. 

“H-Hello...”

You realized the man must be waiting on the bus like you, but you couldn't help but feel nervous. A bell rung from the distance, signaling midnight. The last bus would soon pick you up and you could be in your warm bed. 

“The bus may be late.”

The man's voice made you look over, seeing an emerald gaze on you. Dark hair framed a pale face with a cool smile sat on plush lips. Realizing you had been staring so long without responding, a flush darkened your already pink cheeks.

“This snow was so sudden. I don't mind though. I love the snow,” you confessed with a shy smile.

The man came to stand next to you, leaning over to stare down at the road. Something sweet filled your sense when he turned to look down at you. A smell that left you almost lightheaded. 

“The snow is lovely tonight. Though I do believe the bus won't be coming because of it,” the man said with a sigh, bringing to his hand to his face. 

A few pair of silver rings were on those long, thin fingers along with what looked like a tattoo on the top of his hand, making you curious to almost take a closer look. You held yourself back, looking down the road instead in case the bus decided to show up and save you from this situation.  
The wind picked up, snatching your scarf and watching it fly into the air! You tried to reach for it, shocked by how strong the wind was but a pair of hands pulled you away from the road.  
A car zoomed past where you had just been leaning forward.

“You must be careful on this road.”

Your heart was slamming against your rib cage as the man straightened you up. Your scarf was long gone, getting caught by the passing car. Realizing this mans hands were still on your shoulders, you had yet to thank him for making sure you weren't a stain on the snow.

“Thank you! For...um...”

The words died on your lips as you turned to look up at the man, those eyes leaving you speechless. Something was haunting inside them. It made you want to run. Anywhere but in the arms of this man.  
Your vision started to blur, your body feeling weak as the man pulled you closer.

“Are you alright?”

The voice was teasing, clearly knowing you were on the verge of passing out. Your hand reached out to clutch at his black coat to get some grounding and try to will yourself out of this dizzy spell.  
The strange scent came back. You tried to ask for help but only a soft gasp left your lips as you collapsed against the strangers chest.  
The last thing you saw was the glint of something white.

~x~

You slowly awoke with the world spinning, instantly closing your eyes and curling your body into yourself and burying your head into a plush pillow. The groan left your lips before you realized, feeling a hand pet your head.

“Rest, dear.”

The voice made you whimper, forcing your eyes open to see the man leaning over you with a crooked smile on his pale face. You took in his form now that he couldn't hide behind a thick coat.  
He wore a billowy white shirt that was unbuttoned down half his chest, showing off inky smoke like tattoos spread all over his skin.  
Your hand reached out to run your fingers down the soft, smooth skin, wondering if your fingers would fall through the smoke in your hazy state.

“Come now. You slipped on the ice and I brought you to my home. I called a doctor...”

The man kept petting your head, his fingers threading through your hair as if trying to soothe you like a house cat.  
Your mind felt muddled, barely able to remember what happened but you willed yourself to try and sit up.

“I'm fine. I just-”

You tried to take in the dimly lit room decorated in red but all you could muster was looking down at the fainting chair, appropriately named you thought almost with a laugh. The man knelt down next to the chair, taking your shoulder to help you lay back down. 

“You aren't fine, dear.”

His voice was so deep and haunting, your body feeling weak under his touch. Your stared over at the man's face, trying to force yourself to remember what happened. You don't remember falling onto the ground. You only remembered something green and a flash of white.

“Who are you...?” you whispered, unable to look away from the handsome face above you.

The man hummed, his hands leaving your shoulders to run down to your blouse and undid the high collar button. His fingers brushed your throat, cold to the touch as one by one a button came undone. You wanted to reach up to stop him but you didn't have the strength.

“I have no name  
I am but two days old  
What shall I call thee?”

A confused sound left your lips as the man climbed on top of you, those green eyes boring into you and suddenly it all came back.  
You hadn't fallen. This man caught you as you almost passed out. He had saved you from a car. Your scarf had been snatched away.  
Looking past the man where a window sat, you could still see the snowflakes falling.  
When you felt lips upon your throat, you whimpered and finally found a bit of strength to lift your arms and press against his cold chest.

“Please...”  
“V. Call my name.”

You tried to push harder when something sharp grazed your skin, tears prickling your eyes. One hand went to your chin to tilt your head back and the breath on your neck made the world spin once more.  
Something slimy traced your pulsating vein, crying out when a strong hand groped your breast!

“Say my name. If you do, maybe I'll let you live.”

The sob left your lips as you tried to sound the letter, not knowing if he really meant it but not wanting to die. The fear in your body gave you the strength to pull your legs up to try and kick the man off. It was useless when your legs gave out as your lifted them.

“Don't move...”  
“V.”

Your moan made the lips against your throat form a smile. The man, V, pulled away to sit above you and grinned.  
Fangs. Sharp fangs sparkled in the streetlight from the window. Those eyes drank your form in, hands now wrapping around your throat.

“Say it again.”  
“V...”

He didn't put any pressure, instead just leaning down until your noses were almost pressed against one another.

“You belong to me now.”

V pressed a kiss to the corner of your trembling lips, trailing his own down until they replaced his hands against your throat. Your body trembled under his. Your heart pounded in your ears. Your pulse must have been going mad against V's lips.

“With this kiss, you will be with me. Forever.”

It wasn't a kiss like in a romantic movie. It was like a needle piercing your skin and digging. The size of his fangs made you cry out in pain, hands clutching the front of his shirt.  
You sobbed and begged for him to stop but when you felt him suck against the puncture, it was over.  
This wasn't a man. V was a monster and he was stealing your life.

“Only a little left. Do you want to live?”

V sat up, his mouth covered in your blood. His tongue snaked out to lick at his lips but a droplet fell onto your cheek. It was so warm.  
Did you want to live? Were you ready to die?

Your vision started to darken around the edges and you knew you had to give an answer if you wanted to wake up.

“V... let me live.”

The taste of blood on his lips wasn't your own when he finally kissed you.  
His blood was like a wine.  
Bitter.


	20. Day 20 - Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He changed you. You weren't sure why you but here you were in a white dress with a bouquet of roses in your hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy all! I really had to continue vampire V stuff cause the aesthetic is perfect for Halloween. Tempted to make more but still unsure mostly cause I still haven't finished the last week prompts... But I'm gonna still do my best and keep up!

The church was quiet. No one would be siting in the pews. Your family wouldn't be here to see you get married tonight. No one you knew would be here.  
The nun who lived in this old church brushed your hair gently, humming softly as she helped you get ready. She helped you into your wedding dress, complimenting how it was perfect for you.   
It was pure white and you held red roses for your bouquet. Even with the white ribbon wrapped around the stems, you could fell the thorns trying to push through. One tight squeeze and you would feel them pierce your palms.

“You are quite lucky. Lord V has never taken a bride.”

You looked into the vanity you were sat in front of, watching the nun pin your hair up to slip the short veil onto your head. The woman smiled, revealing her fangs.   
If your heart could beat, you knew it would be racing. You were just like her now. The night you were stolen from the streets and begged for your life, V changed you.

“We haven't had a wedding in this little chapel in so long. Humans still speak of the tale about when an entire wedding party were massacred in our pews. All except the bride. She was the one who killed them...”

The nun helped you to your feet, leading you by the land to the floor length mirror to allow you to take in your wedding dress. It was something that you probably would have never bought eve in your life, mostly due to how expensive it looked.   
The high collar hid the two puncture wounds that were still healing, the top made of lace that ran down your arms with the skirt a silky charmeuse that flared out at the bottom.  
It really was beautiful.

“Oh! It's time! How exciting!”

The nun fixed your veil to pull it over your eyes, the smile on her face seeming genuine. You squeezed the bouquet in your hands just to feel the sting before sighing.

“I'm ready.” 

~x~

V watched you come down the aisle with your eyes downcast.

“What a beautiful bride you have found, Lord V,” the priest gushed, smiling at you as you took your place next to your future husband.

The priest started to read from the script he must have done a few times, probably not recently after the story the nun told you. You kept your eyes on your bouquet, barely hearing a word until V's hand landed on your waist. 

“Why so sad, my love?” V whispered, leaning in to press his lips to your ear, “It's our wedding day. Soon to be our wedding night.”

That hand gripped your hip to pull you into his side, making you clutch the bouquet hard enough to finally feel the thorns pierce your skin. V clicked his tongue, pulling your hand up to his face and glared at you. It made you whimper, watching as he lapped at the dots of blood that pooled in your palms. The priest watched wide eyed, having stopped his speech to watch the sight with a gleam in his eye.

“Lord V.”  
“We're done.”

The priest grinned, his fangs shining in the candlelight before snapping his book shut. That was it.   
V pulled a ring from his pocket, slipping it onto your ring finger and pressed a kiss to your palm.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

~x~

V didn't bother taking off your dress at first. He didn't care about the dress by the way he tore the lace from your throat and bit at the skin. You moaned, struggling to stay balanced on the fainting couch that you first awoke on. He didn't bother even taking you to the bedroom when you walked in, pressing you into the couch after taking your breath away in a heated kiss.   
V growled against your neck, hands trying to hike your skirt up but struggling with the material. You wanted to ask him to allow you to take it off but gasped when V clutched the top of the skirt and tore it off completely from the lace! The matching white panties and garters were exposed, making you squeeze your thighs together. 

“V-V...”

The man looked up at your from his place at your throat, eyes wild and fiery. What was this? What was this feeling as you watched V pant against your skin?

“Your scent... it drives me insane. I want to take you and never let go. That night... I knew I had to make you mine.”

You moaned when one hand slid down to grope your breast through the lace. Your hands reached down to cup V's cheeks, almost scared to touch him at first. He smirked up at you, crawling up you body to share a kiss. The air changed. Lightening shot through your lips to the tips of your toes before V pulled away.

“I'm going to make love to you.”

He was so upfront that you felt like a blushing bride. Those hands, icy cold to the touch, pulled your panties past your garter and white stockings with one side getting tangled in the heel of your shoe.   
V forced you to spread, watching your expression that oozed lust. You had been so reluctant to marry him but when he put you down on the chair and ripped away your clothes, it was like a switch was hit!  
Sitting up, V sat with his back against the seat and stared down at you. Your eyes were wide and shining with unshed tears with your lips parted as you panted like a bitch in heat. 

“Come ready me.”

You nodded, struggling to get on all fours to press your face against his lap where he pressed you closer! You shakily opened the zipper of his slacks, gasping when you pulled out his hard cock. V watched as you started to shyly stroke him before your tongue peeked out from your lips to give soft, quick kitten licks. V hummed, leaning his head on his hand where his elbow pressed against the back of the couch. His other hand ran through your hair one more time before it slid down your back to tease your slick heat.

“You must do more than that. I've been waiting and been patient long enough.”

You moaned when a finger slipped inside to gently pump in and out. It was true. V had turned you and allowed you to recover through the changes. That was a week ago.   
Opening your mouth, you slipped his heavy cock past your lips and allowed the mess of drool drip down his shaft. Your hand holding the base stroked until V sighed and pull you up by your hair! You hissed in pain, wincing before feeling V slip his soiled fingers into your mouth. Your own taste was foreign but you sucked on his fingers.

“Come.”

V pushed you away, patting his lap when you caught yourself on the raised curve of the chair. Crawling to straddle your newlywed lover's lap, you clenched your eyes shut as you felt the tip tease your folds. Without being told, you lowered your hips to slowly take V in as he cupped your face and stole a kiss.  
Your hands clutched the back of the chair, whimpering against V's lips until you moaned. Fully sat and still, you opened your eyes and saw his toothy grin. 

“You're a beautiful bride.”

V took hold of your hips and started pounding into you! Your eyes widened and you cried out. The pace was brutal, nothing you've ever experienced before.

“P-Please!”

V's hand trailed down, pressing a thumb to your sensitive clit and watched as you leaned back. Your breasts heaved against the lace as he teased you to the brink of insanity. 

“You're blessed. From now until eternity. You will live like this. Begging for release from me. Praying you'll find your climax. Thank me for giving you forever.”

You stared through half lidded eyes, drowning in the pleasure at V's words as he slowed his pace to your dismay. You knew he would do this. Tease you until you were a sobbing, begging mess.

“Lord V...”

His eyes lit aflame to hear you call him that, pulling you forward by your hips to press your chest against his and steal another kiss. And another. His lips never left yours as he continued the unforgiving pace, his fingers digging into your hips. With a thrust that reached your deepest parts, you gasped and everything went white.   
A sharp bite to your lip and you came back from your high at the pain as V stared deep into your eyes.  
Finally, he came. He soiled you completely and you relished the feeling.  
You were both panting, blood trickling from your lip which V caught before it stained your already ruined white top.

“I love you.”

His voice was a whisper as he pulled you against him, tucking your head under his chin. Something swelled in your chest.   
Your heart stopped beating but you still knew it kept your love in there. Maybe you could learn to love the man who stole you from the snowy streets, you thought as V held you in his arms tenderly just like the first night he changed you.


	21. Day 21 - Hotdoggin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just wanted to read your new book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy yall~ A super short one cause I was working on a new chapter for my other fic at the same time cause I needed something soft in between all these nasty works! As I post thing, I can't help but think of the video 'Getchya $5 Hot Dogs'.

You had your nose stuffed in a book, catching up on the newest release of your favorite fantasy series. It was early in the day and with no plans, you didn't bother getting dressed. Just an over sized t-shirt was enough, not even bothering with panties since you were supposed to be home alone.  
Stretched out horizontal on your bed so your legs hung off, you sighed happily at the thought of a full day of rest and reading.   
Until something hot and heavy landed in between your ass cheeks. You squeaked, not turning around at first as you felt the appendage started to pull back and forth.

“Keep reading. Don't let me stop you.”

Something slick dripped onto your ass, making you shiver at the chill but you tried to do what you were told. The words jumbled together as you felt a cock slide in between your ass, thin hands grasping at the cheeks to squeeze them together. You had to bite your lip to keep in a moan, rereading the same sentence four times. How were you supposed to concentrate when the blunt head of a cock teased both your holes whenever those wicked hands spread you open?

You struggled to keep your legs still as you listened to the soft breathing behind you. Without realizing, your book fell from your hands and off the edge of the bed.   
The cock was pumping faster and faster, leaving you to cross your arms and hide your face.   
Suddenly, the cock pulled away! 

Groaning, you reached back with both hands and spread yourself to show how wet you were. 

“V... I can't read like this.”

The poet chuckled, climbing onto the bed to press a kiss to the back of your neck as you felt the blunt tip press against your cunt.

“I'm terribly sorry for interrupting your reading. You were just too tempting.”

You rolled your eyes, clearly knowing he wasn't sorry at all as V slid deep inside and decided for you that your book would have to wait for another day.


	22. Day 22 - Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are taped up and staring into the eyes of a panther.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy yall~ I watched too many old cartoons with the heroine tied to a train track and came to enjoy the kidnapping aspects lol So a lil dark V was needed for this theme~

When the sack came over your head, you tried to scream. A knock to the back of your head disoriented you to only let out a gasp and collapse on the ground. The rough concrete of the sidewalk slammed into your side as you land, crying out in pain when something hard landed on your back! It was a foot, pressing hard to make you wheeze. Your hands tried to push yourself off the ground but something grabbed the back of the sack and a clump of your hair!

“Rest...”

Everything went black when pain shot through the front of your head.

~x~

The pounding in your skull brought you from the dark. You moaned but it came out muffled. You struggled to gather your thoughts, forcing yourself to open your eyes but found everything pitch black. As you tried to clear your head past the ache, you tried to move.  
You were sat up in a stiff chair but when you tried to stand, you didn't budge. Things were clearing up in your mind and you realized you were strapped to the chair. You moaned, realizing your mouth was taped with duct tape with how thick it was.

“Oh? Looks like the Princess is awake.”

An unfamiliar voice had you struggling against the bindings holding you down as the tap of footsteps and something clicking bounced off the walls. The sack was torn off your head, causing you to wince at the brightness of the room. It wasn't what you were expecting.  
It looked like a hotel room. An expensive one at that.  
You tried to find who had taken off the hood but couldn't turn around to look behind you. You could hear the steady breathing of someone behind you but it didn't stop you.  
You took in your bindings. Duct tape wrapped around your head over your mouth left you to breathe heavily through your nose while you tested the tape that held your wrists to the arms of the chair. They were strapped down tight. Your ankles were taped to the legs, forcing you into an uncomfortable sitting position.  
Looking from side to side, you caught a flash of black and tried to call out through the gag. 

“Shush. It's no use. No one will hear you. You're my guest.”

Another bit of black made you try to turn but felt a hand grab you by your hair and pull you back! The groan was muffled, tears prickling your eyes as someone leaned over you.  
Your eyes widened, recognizing the face staring into yours. Your body started to shake, struggling as hard as you could to get away. 

“How cute. Careful. I must keep you unharmed if your father wants you back in one piece.”

The man pressed your head forward, making his way to stand tall in front of you with a smile on his face. A vile, crooked smile that made your blood run cold.  
V.  
That was what everyone called him. Your father's rival in the 'business'. The leader of the opposing gang.

“I'm glad you recognize me.”

How could you have been so dumb? You had a target on your back and this bastard hit a bullseye.  
You tried to keep struggling, trying to curse at the dark haired man. V only laughed. The leader was dressed in a white suit, gaudy as hell with a thick black fur coat resting on his shoulders and a silver cane in hand.

“Now... you'll be good until your father gives me a call.”

V pulled out your cellphone, waving it in your face to make you lean in as if you could snatch it. He tossed it aside to land on a nearby couch, pulling your chin up to force you to stare into his dark green eyes. Eyes filled with mirth. Eyes that saw you as a bargaining chip.

“When he calls, tell him you will marry me.”

V laughed, most likely from your wide eyed expression and pulled away. A growl from your left made you slowly turned, seeing a black beast stalk towards your chair. 

“Shadow. You're scaring our guest.” 

V held his hand out to the panther who turned into a kitten, purring and rubbing his massive head as you tried to pull away from the swishing tail.  
This had to be a dream. You were heading home from your office job, minding your own business. You would close your eyes, count to ten and wake up in your bed.  
The tape would be gone. The smell of expensive cologne would be replaced by the scent of your clean comforters. Instead of a panther, it would be your house cat that you weren't scared that would tear your throat out.  
Just countdown from ten. 

The ringtone of your phone interrupted your countdown, eyes snapping open to watch V make his way to your phone where it rang loudly. Your body was shaking in fear, trying to shout at V to stop as he brought the phone to his ear before he used his free hand to backhand you!  
A ring he wore broke the skin on your cheek, silencing your muffled screams to only whimpers as he answered the phone.  
You could hear your father calling your name, sounding panicked. Tears tumbled down your cheeks, over and under the tape as V stayed silent and listened to your father's raising voice.

“Hello?”

The smug smirk on his face made you try to wrap your hands around his throat but only shook the chair. The silence in the air was heavy enough to smother you in your restraints until there was a whisper.

“What do you want?”

V hummed, walking to where you sat glaring up at him before he tore off the tape enough to allow your lips to be free. You panted out a groan, about to holler for help until V took hold of your chin.

“Tell him.”  
“Please no...” 

V sighed, looking over at his panther who let out a low growl.

“Resist all you want. You will be mine.”

The sob that left your sore lips must have been loud enough for your father to hear, calling out your name. He sounded so desperate.

“D-Dad?”  
“Sweetheart! Are you safe? Speak to me!”

Your eyes locked with V's, lips trembling and trying not to beg for mercy. There would be none, you realized looking into his eyes. You were going to do as he said and if you didn't, you would become a snack for Shadow.

“Dad... I'm fine. I...I'm going to marry V...”

The silence on the other side of the phone was killing you, knowing this was just as bad as stabbing your father in the back.

“You can't be serious...-”

V pulled the phone away before your father continued, pressing the speaker button to interrupt. 

“I apologize for keeping our relations from you, sir. After all, our positions shouldn't allow it. But you can't stop the longing of a maiden's heart. We'll contact you when we've decided the date.”  
“V... I'll have you killed...”  
“And break your only daughter's heart? When she's all you have left?”

You hung your head, openly sobbing as your heard your father giving in. 

“Fine... If she returns and there's even a scratch-”  
“She won't be returning.”

V tilted your head up by your hair, sneering at your tear stained face.

“She belongs to me now.”


	23. Day 23 - Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico suggested white. Lady picked pink. Trish thought black was a good choice. You didn't know which one to pick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy~ This one was a lil fluff something cause I'm lame and think V would appreciate pretty underwear~

“White?”  
“Purple?”

You sat in a circle on your bed, searching through a few magazines in hopes of finding a small surprise for your lover with the help of Trish, Lady and Nico.

“Is black too obvious?” you asked, flipping through the pages in search of the perfect one.

Trish hummed, leaning over to look at the page you were scanning before shrugging.

“I mean he likes black. I don't think you would clash if you wore black.”

Lady stretched out her legs in between you and Trish, dropping her magazine on her lap and pointed at a pink mess of bows and ribbons.

“What about pink?”  
“I don't know if pink hearts plastered on my nipples screams 'I missed you please ravish me'. You know?” 

Lady grumbled something about enjoying pasties, making you giggle and sigh. Shopping was hard sometimes. You wanted to surprise V when he returned from a mission but choosing the right lingerie set was harder than you thought.

“Dark blue would look lovely,” Trish hummed, pointing out a set that made you nod.  
“But might remind him of ol chicken brain!” Nico blurted from her spot on the floor next to you, “Go for white. That pure look always gets the goths going I hear.”

You couldn't help but laugh, wondering if white was too much for just a little surprise. Knowing V, he would be fine with any color. That's what made this harder. If anything, what color would surprise him?

“This isn't your wedding night. It's just 'I missed you sex',” Lady said with a sigh, her eyes scanning over a page until she grinned, “Go full dominatrix. That'd probably ring his bell.”

She spread her legs when she pulled them back to place the magazine in the middle of the bed. Everyone leaned in, Nico snorting at the sight of a masquerade mask and leather set with whip included.   
Trish smirked, peeking a glance at you as you found yourself lost in thought.   
You were more worried about accidentally whipping yourself blind before actually whipping V.  
Spanking though...

“Ooooo we might be in the right direction. Lil missy here blushing?” Nico teased, reaching up to pinch at your leg. 

You left your thoughts behind, realizing you had zoned out and waved your hand to dismiss the idea. Everyone had sly smiles that made you shake your head.

“No way. No leather. Yet.”

Lady laughed at the yet then leaned over the bed to check Nico's magazine. You were ready to give up, knowing V would be happy with just you in a t-shirt and shorts until you found something that caught your eye.   
It was blue but not a deep blue. It was a mix of white and blue, like a cloud barely visible against the blue sky. 

“Oh? How pretty.”

Nico had her head resting on your thigh, grinning up at you. You didn't even need to say which one you had your eye on as Trish leaned onto your shoulder.

“That one is perfect,” she whispered, leaving a warmth in your chest.

It was perfect.

~x~

You waited on your bed alone, trying to read through a collection of poems V once recommended you while trying to calm your racing heart. It felt silly to be wearing a fur lined dress robe that matched the set but Nico insisted it would 'make you real fancy like'.  
The set itself was almost simple, two pieces of lace with the top cupping your breasts to perk them up with skinny short panties. You thought about wearing heels but knew that would be the overkill.  
Hearing the soft click of a cane made you try not to drop the book instantly and pose like you saw in the magazine. Instead, you took a deep breath, sat the book down on the bedside table to sit on the edge of the bed and waited.  
You leaned back onto your hands, heart racing until the doorknob turned and V was there.  
He looked weary.  
Something inside you brought you off the bed to gather him in your arms and lead V to the bed.

“Welcome home.”  
“Thank you, my love.”

V could barely keep his eyes open as you carefully undressed him. He was left in his pants as he curled against your lap and cuddled close. You should've known how tired V would end up after being gone for a week but as long as he was back, you were just happy to hold him.   
Carefully adjusting him to curl into your arms, V blearily opened his eyes and smiled.

“You look beautiful.”

You were thankful he tucked his head into your neck so he couldn't see the flush on your cheeks as you closed your eyes and tried to will your heart not to beat so wildly in case it would wake V from his much needed slumber.   
The feeling of him in your arms was worth more than anything in the world right now, you thought as you drifted off to sleep to the sound of V's soft breathing.


	24. Day 24 - Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an accident but you were happy. V was more than happy to hear the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is called pregnancy but it's more yandere cause lemme just say I do love a mean V~ I'm still behind mostly cause I've slowed down from getting sick but I'm gonna try to finish these last few days !! Thanks yall for reading and leaving sweet comments!!

V couldn't keep his hands off your body as it changed. It was an accident. You didn't know how it happened when you both were taking measures for it not to happen. But when your period never came and morning sickness did, you took the test.  
At first you thought V would be worried. That he would freak out and ask you why they hadn't been more careful.   
He didn't ask anything. He held you as you cried. He shushed you.   
V kissed you and told you he loved you.

Days turned to months and you body changed. V took care of you through everything and made you feel as comfortable through the struggles of your pregnancy. Then things started to change when you stomach swelled.

“Beloved. You shouldn't go out alone. It's not safe.”  
“My sun. Rest. I don't want you to tire yourself out or upset the baby.”  
“Darling. Stay in bed. I'll call a doctor for you so you don't have to go to the hospital from now on.”

It was strange that V wouldn't even let you leave the bed. It got worse when you tried to when he went out. You didn't think it would be a big deal to find a snack until you caught sight off black.

“Why are you up, darling?”

The voice V used wasn't one you had ever heard before, staring at him wide eyed as he leaned against the wall next to the door. The tone scared you. The whisper and harshness of it made you step back.

“I-I just-”  
“Go to bed.”

You were too scared to talk back feeling tears well up in your eyes before hurrying back into your bed and forcing yourself to calm down and not cry.   
The stress must have been getting to the both of you. V would never act like this. 

~x~

When you heard the bedroom door close, you felt hands on your body. It brought you from the comfort of sleep to the touch of V's lips on yours. The soft feeling made the fear you felt earlier melt away until something wrapped around your ankle.  
Your eyes shot open but V didn't let you pull away. A groan left your closed lips as you tried to twist your ankle from V's grasp.   
He twisted it enough to make you shriek and freeze.

“I have to make sure you don't leave. You belong to me now, darling. A child needs a mother and a father together.”

V's voice was quivering as he stared down at you. His hand let go of your ankle where a cuff was wrapped around it before it ran up your leg to rest on your stomach.  
This wasn't the man you fell for. This wasn't V. 

“V... I won't leave you.”  
“I know you won't. You can't.”

V made love to you that night, mindful of your stomach and the chain that kept your ankle to the bed.  
You spent the rest of your days of your pregnancy in your bed, allowed to use the bathroom only when V was around and made sure you were safe in the shower in his arms. Even though you knew this was wrong, it still felt wonderful to be in held. How soft his touch was and how sweet his lips were on yours. Once the cuff came back on, you pretended this was normal now.

Soon, it was time. Your water broke in your bed and you begged V to take you to the hospital. V only smiled as he set a washcloth on your forehead before he left the room without a word.   
The pain of the contractions left you sobbing and calling for V, begging and pleading.

“V. I'll never leave.”  
“I love you, V, please!”  
“V!”

He finally returned with a wheelchair and that cool smirk on his face. The same one you fell in love with.

“I'm sorry for making you wait, beloved. The car is ready.”

The tears of relief streamed down your face when V unlocked that cuff. Nothing mattered anymore. All you wanted was V by your side as you were wheeled out the door and into V's car.

~x~

Everything was a blur.

V's smile. Your sobs. The pain going away. A soft coo.

Your eyes fluttered open, a bright light above you making you wince before you heard someone humming.

“V?”

The humming stopped before you looked over and saw him holding a bundle of blankets. Your heart leapt and you tried to sit up.

“Rest, my love. Our son won't go anywhere.”

V stood from the seat to hold out your child to you, allowing you to hold the bundle to your chest. You stared down at the sleeping child, trying to hold back your tears as you traced the soft cheek. 

“Don't worry. I won't go anywhere either.”

You rocked the tiny form in your arms as V leaned down to press a kiss to your temple. You leaned into him, looking down at the child who fluttered those small eyes open. Those emerald green eyes.

“Never again.”


	25. Day 25 - Nun/Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were praying for salvation. You were met with a devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if I did the priest thing, I had to do a nun/demon thing, right? Honestly I wanted to put this on my other story cause I love this idea but I might just make more of this one. Maybe. Who knows lol !! But this is a lil fav one I've done so far~

You were sweeping the leaves from the path of the Covenant, humming a hymn to yourself as the wind picked up. Your hair blew in the wind, watching as more leaves gathered at your feet as if to tease you.  
As you started to sweep up once more, the crunching of the leaves made you look up at the cobblestone path in front of you.  
Trees lined the path on both sides, keeping the sun to only peek in on the person walking towards you.

Something felt off. A shiver ran down your spine.

“Are you here to see Mother Superior?”

The figure didn't answer, only continued walking. You realized there was a hobble to the person's step, spotting a cane as they drew closer. 

“H-Hello?”

A harsh gust of wind made you close your eyes, holding the broom to your chest before you felt something at your back. You couldn't open your eyes from fear as you felt the dread building up in your chest. 

“Sister?”

As cool, deep voice made your shoulders tense, blinking your eyes open and realizing the figure was no longer in front of you. They were behind you.

“How can I...help you?”

You were too scared to turn around, clutching the broom as if would save you from whatever was behind you.  
Someone called your name from behind, making you turn quickly and see only the Sister calling you from the Chapel steps.  
The figure was nowhere to be seen. You thought you heard the click on the cobblestone path and a haunting chuckle in the wind as you ran to the Chapel.

~x~

A storm raged outside that night. The wind brought the rain. You tried to sleep through the thunder and lightening but you found yourself haunted by the figure from earlier. It had been behind you. You felt the hot breath on your neck.  
Sitting up in your bed, you checked around your tiny room as if the figure would appear in the corner of the dark.  
Lighting a match, you held your candle out to check the corners of your room but even when finding it was empty it still left you scared.  
Finding your slippers, you decided you needed some peace in the chapel.   
The halls were quiet besides the rain tinkling against the windows. You felt terrified about the silence. Why had the figure left you so scared?   
No one seemed to be in the chapel this late at night, giving you a moment of relief to be alone in the candle lit room.   
You blew your candle out, setting it by the door to find your favorite spot.   
At the steps in the front of the room where the lectern stood for tomorrows sermon. You knelt down on the soft step, clasping your hands in front of your chest and bowing your head.

“Can't sleep, Sister?”

You froze in fear. No one was here when you came in and the only way into the chapel was the double doors. So how did this person with the familiar voice get in without you noticing. 

“You're not supposed to be in here this late.”

Fear had overtaken your body, refusing to let you turn and look at the owner of the voice. Something told you if you looked, it could mean the end of your life. 

“A man can't take shelter from the storm with you, Sister?”

The fact that he was right about that made you grit your teeth. This was no man. Yet you were too frightened to say it out loud.

“My apologies... please. Wait out the storm in here in the house of our Lord.”

Your body was in your control once more, the fear slowly changing to annoyance as you got to your feet and finally turned to the stranger.   
Only he wasn't anywhere. He sounded as if he was sitting in the pew behind you. Your hand trailed up your chest to clutch the cross around your neck.   
Thunder crashed through the air as you looked around the room, a chill running through your body.   
When a cool hand touched the back of your neck, all the candles went out at once!  
You turned, trying to find the figure in the dark. You let go of your cross to use both hands to reach out in front of you. 

“S-Sir? Are you there?”

You turned back around to the doors when you hadn't found anyone behind you, taking one step forward only to bump into a pew before a light came on in the back. Your candle.  
It was being held by a tall figure only at their chest. You could make out strange dark markings on pale skin.

“Right here, Sister.”

The way he called to you made your feet lead you down the aisle. How did this stranger find your candle in the dark and light it? How did he go from next to you, behind you and now at the doors?   
It didn't matter, you soon realized, reaching up to clutch your cross as the candle lifted higher.   
Your necklace was gone and you were met with eyes that made your heart stop.   
Slit pupils surrounded by emerald green.  
A prayer started to leave your lips but the man took your hand and led you out of the doors that had opened on their own.  
This was no man.

“Who are you?” you whispered as he led you up the stairs to your room as if he already knew where it was. 

The man kept walking without an answer, making you want to run. Yet you couldn't. Those eyes must have cast a spell on you.  
When your door opened, the man stopped just before entering. 

“W-What is it?” you asked stepping into your dark room as the 'man' stared into your eyes. 

A crooked smile grew on that pale, handsome face, making you shrink back. 

“Don't you know, Sister? For a demon to enter a maiden's room, she must call the demon's name and invite them in.”

You were quiet, watching the candlelight flicker on his face before looking down at your hands. They were folded in front of you chest as you did when you felt nervous. As if you were ready for a prayer. Unclasping your hands, you held your arms out to him.

“Your name?”  
“V.”

You closed your eyes, knowing this was against everything you stood for. You were a holy woman and this would tarnish that.

“V. Take me.”

That was enough. The candle flickered out, loudly dropping on the floor as the door slammed shut and the demon fell into your arms to lead you to your bed.

“I must have you. Soil you in front of your God.”

His voice mesmerized you as you allowed him to undress you. You promised yourself to God yet those fingers branded your skin. You were a sinner.  
V was going to make sure of that.

His lips burned your throat, teeth breaking skin and making you cry out as he took your innocence. Everything hurt but you felt immeasurable pleasure. You wanted to drown in that feeling. 

“Sister. Pledge yourself to me.”

His voice was so close. You didn't know what that meant. What if you did? You already had gone so far.

“V. I need you.”  
“Promise yourself to me.”  
“I'm yours.”

V took you. He took your innocence and tainted your soul. He was a demon. An abomination against God.   
You wanted him.

When you awoke the next morning, a book was left on your pillow. There was only thing written on the front.

V.


	26. Day 26 - Jerking Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your panties keep going missing. You decide tonight is the night you find out who keeps stealing your dirty panties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still chugging~ Only a few days left of Kinktober!! I'm gonna miss this but I'll have my other story for V stuff ! But today is for nasty V time~

Your panties went missing. They weren't even clean ones. They were dirty panties from your hamper. It bothered you when your favorite black lace ones went missing. Spirited away even.  
You stood in the bathroom, glaring at the damned hamper as if it was the culprit before dropping your panties on the floor. Maybe if you left them out in the open and waited behind the shower curtain, you would find the panty thief.  
Slamming the bathroom door closed, you tiptoed into the bathtub and waited. It was already late but you had a feeling you would find the answer to your mystery.   
Time passed and you found yourself laying in the tub trying not to fall asleep until something bumped against the door!   
You froze, waiting for the door to open. When it didn't click open, you carefully sat up to peek past the curtain.

“Use that tail of yours, pussycat!”

Hearing Griffon's voice surprised you. Out of all the people living in this place, Griffon was the last one you thought would be the panty thief. The door finally opened, revealing both of V's familiars!

“Hurry up! I ain't getting caught today!”

You watched with wide eyes as the large panther snatched up your panties in it's sharp toothed mouth before quickly turning with Griffon riding on his back.   
You were shocked. You would have never guessed V was the one taking your panties. The cool, collected poet didn't seem the type.   
You stumbled out of the tub, hurrying to the door to see Shadow walking into the room next to yours.   
Into V's room.

Huffing to yourself, you decided it was time to confront the man on why he had been stealing all your panties. You didn't even knock, practically kicking the door open.  
What you saw made you wish you had at least gave a warning.

V sat on the edge of the bed, your dirty panties crumbled up in his fist against his nose while his other hand fondled himself. He hadn't moved, staring wide eyed at you.  
The sight made you flush, quickly closing the door behind you. You wanted to say something, anything to change the mood but you couldn't help but stare at his face. 

“Those... are mine.”

You could've slapped yourself with how stupid you felt but you took the few steps to sit next to V and glared. 

“Continue.”

V didn't move at first even though you saw his cock twitch in the corner of your eye.

“Do you like my dirty panties that much?” you whispered, leaning against V whose pale face flushed.

You had never seen him so pink.   
You pressed your side against his, snatching your panties away from his face and dangled them in front of his face. He seemed like he wanted to lean forward. As if he missed the smell. 

“You could've asked. But maybe stealing them was a part of how this feels good for you.”

Something overtook you. You were ready to scold V and get angry but after seeing his guilty expression and hard cock, all you wanted was to tease him.  
To see him squirm under you.

Your hand took the panties to wrap the soft material around his cock and squeezed. V gasped, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. His hair stuck to his sweaty face and you wanted desperately to fix it for him but kept your hands to yourself. 

“You're such a pervert. Making your familiars steal my panties?” you whispered, leaning in to press your lips to his throat. 

V was a shivering mess as your hand used your panties to keep a steady pace. You wanted him to soil your panties further. 

“Tell me. How does this get you off?”

V didn't respond at first, just trying to catch his breath before you started to suck hard enough to leave a bruise on his throat. V's cock pulsed in your hand, seeming to be on the edge of cumming.   
Your lips trailed up, licking away a droplet of sweat.

“Your smell...”

You weren't sure if you wanted to tease him further after that or allow him the release he didn't deserve. V tilted his head down when you pulled away, his eyes hazy and plush lips parted.   
Something tugged at your heart to see him in such a way and before you could stop yourself, you leaned up to steal a kiss.   
Your hand sped up, peeking an eye open to see how V had his eyes clenched shut. You felt his hand reach out and grab your wrist, not stopping you but urging you to push him over the edge. 

“V?”  
“I'm sorry...”

You felt the warmth of his cum smear all across your dirty panties and dirtying your fingertips. You pulled away from his lips, watching how his head tilted back and his jaw fell slack. You couldn't admit it, but you were glad it was V who stole your panties.  
He had always seemed so stoic and not the type to do something so nasty.

V was panting, head tilted forward and eyes clenched shut. You almost felt guilty so pulling your mess hand away, you brought your clean hand to take V's chin and lift it so you could grab his attention.

“If you want more, you can always ask me. I don't mind lending you a few pairs. But I'd rather... if you asked for my help personally.”

V stared at you with half-lidded eyes, registering your words before he bit his bottom lip and nodded. You smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“But I won't let you get away for stealing my underwear! Guess you have to take me out to buy some more!” you teased, bringing your soiled fingers to suck the mess off.

V chuckled softly, only able to nod as you tossed your dirty panties across the room and curled up on his bed instead of hurrying back to your room.


	27. Day 27 - Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the star of the company and your patron wants to come to your dressing room to shower you with praise alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It shouldn't be a surprise with my older stories that I do love musicals and operas lol But instead of making V the Phantom I just made him a mix of Raoul and the Phantom~

The lights were only on you. You sang about love and pain. You sang for those who have loved and lost. You sang for 'him'.  
The man who had become your patron. Well, of the whole company.  
A man with eyes more beautiful than the gems he sent as a token of his admiration. Eyes like a weeping willows leaves at the end of summer.  
Sad and longing for the warmth of the sun.  
Even now those eyes watched you dance across the stage as if you were his sun he couldn't yet touch. As the music swelled and the end drew near, your voice rose until you reached out to him on the last note.  
The man dressed in black sat in his balcony, applauding the show with those eyes never leaving you as you turned to the audience.  
No one in this crowd of cheers mattered to you. No amount of roses thrown at your feet could make you feel what that man's gaze did to you.  
When the curtain fell, the plump owner of the company came running to you with his face red and bow tie crooked. 

“The Lord has requested to see you. In your chambers.”

The smile on your face couldn't be contained as you thanked your boss and hurried to your dressing room to get ready for your guest.

~x~

Your assistant hurried to get you undressed from the complicated costume, knowing that the Lord was on his way.

“Do we have enough time to touch up your face?” she asked, watching you dress into a thin silk slip that brushed the top of your thighs before grabbing the matching white robe. 

You looked into your vanity, touching your cheek where only a bit of blush sat. Your performance makeup had been washed up quickly and you only brushed on some rogue to your cheeks.

“This is fine. You may leave. Thank you but I won't be needing anything else tonight. Make sure everyone knows that,” you instructed as your assistant scurried out the door with a soft 'yes'.

You sighed to yourself, suddenly nervous to be alone. You had never spent time alone with the Lord so you were worried you would fumble over your words. On the stage, you were everything but now alone without all the glamour and symphony, you felt like a mouse in a church.  
Then you thought of those eyes. Those captivating eyes that only watched you.  
You sighed, sitting at your vanity to add just a touch of pink to your lips. 

A knock made you drop your lipstick, quickly forgetting it as you hurried to answer the door. You took in a single deep breath to gather your courage before you sighed and opened the door.

“Lord V. How kind of you to come see me.”

You had repeated that over and over in your head so many times it almost didn't sound real. But there he stood.  
Dressed in the finest of black suits, Lord V was your patron. The one who kept your company stationed in this city.  
All the chorus girls whispered of this handsome lord who had fallen for the Star and wanted to keep her. 

“You were radiant tonight. I couldn't look away.”

You were met with a bundle of dark blue flowers, some you had never seen before only to feel a gloved hand take yours. The way your heart picked up as the Lord lifted your hand to press a kiss to the top ad how he never broke eye contact made you try not to giggle like one of the chorus girls. You were a professional yet you felt like the maiden of the opera you sang that night. A woman falling for someone for the first time.

“Thank you, Lord V. Can I interest you in a drink?” you asked with a shy smile, almost hiding behind the flowers.

The man before you kept your hand in his, giving you the barest of a smile with the twitch of his lips.  
Without a word, Lord V closed the door behind him and led you into your room with only a glance over his shoulder that left you shivering.

~x~

The shaking of your vanity mirror worried you only for a moment. The face staring at yours in the mirror pulled that fear away. The sound of skin slapping skin was like music to your ears. The soft grunts above you and the hands clutching your shoulders in a bruising grip. A magical play of your bodies becoming one. 

The first act started on the soft velvet couch where you shared drinks and hushed words of admiration. Hands touched your thighs and lips brushed your ear.  
V told you he wanted you You belonged to him. You already knew that the first time V set his eyes on you. 

The second act had you in his lap, gasps leaving your lips as those hands ran over your curves. Your robe slipped down your arms and his lips found your heartbeat on your throat.  
“Lord V...”

The third act left the sofa to lean on your vanity with your ass sticking out and the Lord's hands spreading you open.

“Sing for me.”

When he slid deep inside you, the gasp left your lips turned to a moan as he filled you completely.

“Only for me. Like this.”  
“My Lord.”

You tried to keep your eyes open to watch how that handsome pale face was flushed and how his eyes bore into yours. He slammed deep inside, hands leaving bruises all over your body until he took a clump of your hair and pressed your cheek to the glass.  
You were panting, fogging the glass as V took you like an animal. Your nails clawed at the glass, eyes rolling up as pleasure wracked your frame. You were on the edge, jaw clenched as V forced you onto your back! He pulled you to sit up, pressing your naked form to his still clothes chest.  
V tilted your chin up, emerald eyes staring into your half-lidded eyes before he leaned down.

“My beautiful song bird.”

For the finale, V came inside you that night, swallowing your moans with his lips. He helped you dress and insisted you come home with him that night. That night and every night after.


	28. Day 28 - Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were supposed to be picking herbs with the village witch, V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! This is a slight continuation of my Witch AU ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513003/chapters/64488202 ) I really wanted to continue it a lil bit! This one is just something nasty that I needed to get out somehow~

The village witch was known for his potions and spells. Spells for love or spells to help crops grow.   
You were the blacksmith's apprentice but often found yourself wandering into the woods to find a little cabin to help pick herbs with the Witch.

Or at least that's what you told Nico. You couldn't tell her what you were actually doing. 

“You just hold one side and breathe it in.”

The room you lounged in was lit in a purple light from an orb that floated nearby with most of the floor covered in pillows and blankets. V sat against a mountain of pillows, holding a long pipe where he let out a puff of sweet smelling smoke. You were leaning on his hip, staring up at him with a dazed expression.   
Whatever he was smoking, it left you relaxed and happy to cuddle up to the witch. 

“Let me try, V.”  
“Are you sure?”

You pushed yourself up to press your body into the witch's side, one hand running down the front of his body while the other took the pipe and enjoyed a short puff as V pressed a kiss to your temple.  
You sighed, handing the pipe back before nodding.

“I'm sure.”

V had told you of some dust he acquired from his Father that was usually used for fertility potions but he knew it could be used in it's powder form as an aphrodisiac.   
Of course it wasn't supposed to be used in the dust form but you were curious. 

V had you on your knees where you watched with wide eyes as he slowly jerked himself to full hardness. He told you not to move and just watch, knowing how it drove you mad to keep your hands to yourself. 

“If you can't take all of it, it's alright. It's strong.”

Your eyes were stuck on how V grew harder before looking up and shivering as he stared down at you with a smirk. You blushed when his hand reached down to cup your cheek and brushed his thumb over your bottom lip.   
The tender touch made you try not to giggle before V pulled you by chin to line you up with his cock. You watched as V took a tiny bottle and with surprising precision, made a line from the tip to the base.   
The dust was sparkling pink, something you only saw in the potions V made.

“As I said,” V whispered, seeming to try and catch his breath, “If you can't take it all, you can always just take it orally.”

You nodded, unable to find your voice as you lined yourself up and stared down at the dust. All you could smell was the musky scent of V's cock and that alone was able to make your head spin.  
Leaning down, you pressed down on one nostril and with a deep breath, snorted down the line until you reached the tip!   
Your breath came out in a wheeze, your mind feeling muddled as you tried to keep upright on your knees. 

“Good girl.”

V's voice sounded far away as he knelt down next to you and helped you lay down. Your body was tingling all over, V's fingers on your skin feeling heavenly. You could feel your core pulsing and without hesitation, your hands trailed down your body to find yourself soaked.

“I might have put too much. Forgive me, my soot sprite.”

V's fingers slipped easily into your slick hole, capturing your lips in a sloppy kiss.   
All your shyness was thrown out the window the first time you snuck out of your work stall to invite V to your small home for a little 'afternoon delight' you told Nico.   
Now you opened yourself to V.

“V. I need you.”

Drool dripped from your lips, making V chuckle and clear it with his thumb only for you to suckle on it.   
You needed something, anything.  
V pulled his thumb away, setting on his side to help you onto yours and hiked your leg up.

“I forgot to tell you. The effects of the dust last for hours.”

When V slipped inside your over sensitive pussy, you cried out happily. You could only think of V. Of his hands clutching at your tender skin. Of his hard cock that kept pounding against the perfect spot.  
You whined as you felt your orgasm come closer and closer. V's name left your lips over and over again until your body locked up and you felt your slick drip messily down your thighs!   
V held you close, hips still driving into you before he pulled out!

“N-Not yet!” you gasped out, rolling onto your back to reach out to the Witch.

V had set up, bringing the vial of dust to his nose and took a deep breath. You stared as his eyes rolled back and his cock twitched. 

“Ready for more?”

V leaned down, driving deep enough to press against your cervix and making you sob openly. The pleasure made you want to just cry from how it made everything overwhelming. Your heart raced. Your core pulsed over and over again. You were babbling at this point.  
V held you to his body, whispering your name like a spell. He kept confessing his love to you, his usual steady voice slurring into a messy spell of your name and love.  
Again, your core pulse and the spring in your stomach tightened to the point you felt you were going to pass out.

V stole your lips and left you to clench all around his pulsating cock and came. You felt the slick drip once more before V grunted into your ear and he came deep inside for the first time. The warmth made you sob, clinging to V and whimpering his name over and over again. 

The heat wasn't fading.

“I will grab some water. You'll need it.”

V leaned on his elbow above you, smirking down at your shivering form. You reached up, cupping his cheek to laugh quietly and nodded.

“Remind me to send a thank you letter to your father.”  
“As long as you remind me to send more of that lotion to your boss to make up for the time you'll be gone.”

You sighed, pulling V down for another kiss and pulling him down onto the mess of blankets and pillows and rolled on top of him.  
The water would have to wait a few more rounds.


	29. Day 29 - Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero just wanted a nap. Not to hear V's usually silent girlfriend moaning upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more days~ I've been stressing out cause I've been behind but I realized this was supposed to be fun so I stopped stressing LOL so hopefully I'll get the last two days out in time and if not I'll get them out eventually!! Thanks for sticking with me this long !!

A moan came from up the stairs. Nero froze when he heard it. It wasn't a groan of pain but the opposite.   
Nero's face flushed, wondering what could be happening up those stairs besides the first thing that came to mind.  
Another moan made the young demon hunter stare go up at the stair, realizing who the moan belonged to.  
V's girlfriend.  
It was weird to call her that but she was just as mysterious as V, never speaking and only smiling at Nero. So he tried to remember who all was left in Devil May Cry and groaned. It was just him, V and his lady friend. Everyone else went out for missions. It left him to sigh and come to one conclusion.   
They were fucking.

Maybe they didn't know Nero was there. Maybe they thought they were all alone and could happily fuck around. Nero didn't know but he knew one thing. He wanted to nap on his day off without hearing V's girlfriend yowling like a cat in heat.

Scratching the back of his head, Nero climbed the stairs as he heard a moan that sounded suspiciously like V's name. He hurried up the staircase, stomping his boots to let them know he was coming but the long, loud moan didn't stop.  
Nero stopped at V's door, glaring before he slammed his fist against it. There wasn't a response at first. Nero waited with a tap of his foot until another moan! Nero's face flushed before he knocked even harder this time.

“V!”

Nero gave them a moment before getting tired of being ignored and kicked the door open!

“Can you two keep it down?! I'm...”

Nero's voice trailed off, eyes widening at the sight that he wasn't expecting in front of him. Instead of finding them tangled in the sheets, V was sitting on the curve of his girlfriend's ass with his hands covered in some sweet smelling oil as he pressed into her back. She wore a pair of headphones, seeming lost in the massage and not realizing how loud she had been.

“Forgive me, Nero. She really can't hold herself back when I give her a massage,” V said with a smirk when he saw Nero's confused expression, “What's wrong? Were you... thinking of something else?”

Realizing V had stopped, his girlfriend checked over her shoulder, eyes widening at the sigh of a shocked Nero. She grinned, waving before leaning her head back down to wait for V to start massage her.

“There's no helping her. I suggest you grab your own headphones until she passed out. Should only be a few more minutes,” V said, his large hands running up her back to knead her skin.

Nero glared, knowing he wouldn't win the war and quickly left to slam the door behind him.   
When he heard a gasp and a moan, Nero sighed to himself. He knew what was going to happen when he heard the bed they had been on was creaking.   
Maybe if he napped on the couch on the other side of the building with his headphones turned up real loud, Nero could get in a small nap and pretend he just didn't hear V's girlfriend moans grow louder and louder.


	30. Day 30 - Confessional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will he let you go? After all this time spent trying to repent, would Father V finally let you be free?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy yall~ I wanted to bring back Father V one more time before the end of this month!! I just really think V in a priest getup is something I need in my life.

Father V asked you to join him in the confessional after breakfast. Something about the way he held your gaze that day made you scared of what was to come.   
The days had started to become slightly calmer due to V having more duties for the Order so for him to come up to you during breakfast with a scowl on his face had you nervous.  
Then a thought crossed your mind.  
If you were going into the confessional, maybe this would be the moment where Father V would let you go. Maybe you repented enough for him to see how you weren't the same child who stole to survive. You were a woman who prayed every night for forgiveness in front of him until he allowed you to go to bed.

You adjusted your high collar dress in the mirror, smoothing out the front before nodding to yourself. You had hope.

A knock made you quickly turn to your door and feel your heartbeat pick up.

“Come in.”

You were proud that your voice didn't crack as you watched Father V step in. To your surprise, he wasn't his usual self. He seemed exhausted, eyes dull and face paler than usual. It left you worried, almost forgetting how just a few days ago he scolded you for looking 'sloppy' with scuffed shoes. You had been forced to learn how to shine shoes by kneeling at his feet and cleaning his.

“Father V? Are you feeling well?”  
“Of course. Come with me.”

Father V's voice was sharp as he snatched you by your wrist to pull you out the door and down the hall! You had to hurry, scared to trip over your feet. Father V never stopped until he he opened the door to the chapel with a sigh. You wanted to ask the dreaded question.

Will you let me go?

Father V looked over his shoulder at you, an almost sad look in his eyes. You were thrown off to see such an expression. Almost as if he felt guilty. You wondered if maybe this confession was for him.

“Go sit and wait.”

You didn't say a word, hearing the irritation in his voice and hurrying into the confessional.   
The smell inside was of old wood, almost comforting as you settled onto the plush seat. You waited with your hands on your lap, heart pounding in your chest. This might be it. Maybe all the hard work you did for Father V and the Order finally paid off.

The other side opened, hearing V sigh as he took a seat and it went quiet. You knew you had to say something but felt you would stumble over your words.  
Still, you tried.

“F-Forgive me, Father... for I have sinned.”

V's chuckle came through the grating, leaving you to flush. Maybe you shouldn't have said anything.

“You have worked towards repenting. You've worked hard. I think it's time. I will give you the choice.”

You perked up, leaning into the wall that separated you from seeing the man who had endlessly tormented you. A pain stabbed your heart and you felt strange.   
Instead of feeling relief and the excitement of possibly going free, you felt anxious. Almost scared to leave Father V alone after seeing his face before entering the small box. You tried to convince yourself there wasn't anything he could do to keep you and you could be gone.

“First choice is to leave. You can go, return to your life and forget about me.”

Hearing his muffled voice say such a thing stung. You didn't know why but you clutched your chest. Why did you keep questioning your place next to Father V?

“Or... you can open the door, come over here and pledge yourself to me. For eternity.”

Your hand clutched harder at your chest, trying to calm your pounding heart. The answer should've been obvious. Step out of that box and never look back. Leave this damned church and never return.   
You knew that.

Yet...

Quietly opening the door to step out, you stopped to decide. Would you leave and forget everything that happened? The 'punishments' Father V put you through?  
You knew anyone in their right mind would be running but you looked at the closed door.  
Taking a few steps, silence hung in the air. The chapel was empty. The only sound was your racing heart in your ears.   
Without a word, you opened the door to find Father V leaning against the screen, eyes closed and breathing soft.   
It surprised you, expecting the holy man to be ready to chase you down. Maybe he gave up. The thought made you want to cry.

Kneeling down, you sat next to V on the small step to lay your head on his lap. You pressed your cheek to the soft fabric of his robe. 

“I won't leave, Father,” you whispered softly, feeling your tears slide sideways onto his lap.

A hand landed on your head, petting you like a house cat and leaving a warmth in your chest. You didn't need forgiveness anymore. You found your purpose in these old halls.   
A man dressed in black in a holy land.  
A man you needed.

“I love you, Father V.”


	31. Day 31 - Happy Halloween !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let me guess. You're a mouse."

“Boo!”

V didn't jump when you hopped onto the couch in the lounge, raising your hands to add to the surprise. He looked up from his book at you, taking in your appearance with a smirk.

“Let me guess. You're a mouse.”

The pout on your lips looked cute with only your upper lip painted black where it followed a line up to your nose covered in black with whiskers painted across your cheeks. 

“I'm Shadow!”

Hearing his name at V's feet, the feline familiar sat his head up to look at you as V did before huffing. You gasped as V chuckled, reaching up to tug at the black ears settled on your head.   
You wore a black leotard with fuzzy wrist cuffs, a long matching tail with the ears and knee high socks. You felt embarrassed but excited to show off your Halloween costume to V before anyone showed up for the small party Kyrie was planning.

“Are you hiding spikes or secrets anywhere like my Shadow does?” V asked as he leaned in to press his lips to your ear.

You shivered, putting your hands onto his shoulder and sinking your sharp, black nails into his skin. He hissed at the sting, pulling back to see your mischievous smile. 

“Just got my claws, honey~”

You heard a groan, feeling your cheeks instantly flush when you realized you just got caught saying something so embarrassing while almost climbing into V's lap.   
Looking over your shoulder, you saw Nero coming down the stairs in his mummy costume along with Nico in her fur lined werewolf themed bikini.   
You leaned forward, hiding your face under V's chin as they laughed.

“Well lookie here, Nero. Someone sure got into the holiday spirit!” Nico teased, coming over to tug on the fuzzy tail. 

You wanted to melt away into a puddle like Shadow could. 

“Are yall ready for the party? You aren't dressed yet, V!” 

V hummed, helping you sit up so he could reach over the side of the couch he sat on to pull out an over sized, pointed hat to easily spin it on his hand. 

“What's a cat without her witch?” 

You hadn't expected to see V dress up, eyes widening before throwing yourself into his arms and squealing happily.   
Nico cooed at you as she kicked the front door open, Nero following after and urging you both to hurry up so they didn't make Kyrie wait much longer.  
V stood from his seat, offering his hand which you quickly took and jumped off the couch with a laugh. 

“Happy Halloween, V!”

V pulled you against his side, leaning down as if to kiss you which made you close your eyes and pucker you lips.  
Instead, he pressed a quick kiss to your forehead and tugged on your tail!

“Happy Halloween, Shadow.”

The familiar purred, standing up to stretch before trotting out the door with a swish of his tail. You huffed, hurrying after both V and his familiar to take V's hand in yours and give it a squeeze.   
Your heart swelled when he squeezed back, leading to you Nico's van with a smirk on his lips before stopping in front of the van.   
He leaned down, V pulled you against his body! 

“Once this party is over, you'll have to show me what those claws can do tonight.”

V chuckled at your flushed face before Nico honked the horn, sticking her head out.

“Get that pussy in here and let's hit the road!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for sticking with me! This one is a bit short and not as kinky as the rest but I'm so happy that I stuck with this and posted every single day of this month!! Thanks to those who left comments and kudos!! It kept me going !! This isn't the end of my V work since I'll have time now to work on my other piece of V AU stories !! ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513003 ) Thanks again so much and Happy Halloween everyone !!


End file.
